As The Bullpen Turns
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Disclaimer: Ya Ya Ya. Don't own any of the characters other then Kayleigh. Just Borrowing them. When Timothy McGee finds out he has more blood out there then he knew about, how will he handle it? This Is A Co-write with my awesome friend McGeek2009
1. Chapter 1

Tim sat for a moment in his car. Was this Tony's idea of a prank? He could be a jerk at times, but this was too far, even for Tony. It would be a better prank to play on the love machine himself. When he got a call from a lawyer the rules on lawyers came rushing back. The only way he could find out though was going to meet them. He got out of the car and went into the building, being lead to the office of the one who had called him. He gently poked his head in. "H-H-Hi. I'm here about…." Tim started, but he saw the little girl and froze up. The closest he got to a kid was his baby sister.

Kayleigh looked up for only a second when the man popped his head in the door. She bit her lip before quickly looking away. She was scared, really scared and also really upset. It had only been a couple weeks since her mom had died and she thought she was going to be moving in with her best friend's mom, well that's what she had hoped. Never had she imagined that she was going to be even meeting her father, never mind moving with him!

"Hello. Agent McGee?" asked Laura who was Kayleigh's mother lawyer. "Please come in and have a seat" she said pointing to the seat next to the little girl. "This is Kayleigh" she said

Tim came in, like he was instructed. He took a seat and looked across at the little girl, his little girl, with a sheepish smile. How did this happen without him knowing? The mother obviously didn't want his help. But when the poor girl had nobody else, how could he say no? She looked shy and scared. He could hear Tony already. _"Yeah she's yours alright Probie."_ Tim held out a hand to the little girl "n-n-nice to meet you Kayleigh" He said quietly

Kayleigh bit her lip and looked up to the man. Her big eyes were opened wide opened; she put her hand out and put it in his hand. "Hi" she said almost in a whisper.

"Well Agent McGee, I'm sure you're surprised to find out about her, but you are the only living relative of Kayleigh's. Of course, you don't have to take her, we can place her in home" she said before she smiled sweetly at the little girl.

Tim shook his head at the idea of a foster home for what he assumed was his only child unless, the lawyer announced a second one. _"Come on you haven't had that many women. What was her name?" _Tony's voice in his head asked. He was more of a jerk in Tim's head than the real thing was. "No I will take her…. That is if that's what you want? I mean it is going to affect your life too" Tim asked the child softly.

The little girl smiled a little and shrugged. She didn't know she had a choice in the matter. Where was she going to go? It was either with him or a foster home. She had been staying in a foster home for three days and she didn't like it, the other kids were mean to her. "I-I. I'll go with you" she said quietly.

Tim smiled as the girl decided to come along with him. He knew the home would have other children for her to play with, but being a part of a family would probably be more fun. "Well it's settled then. We will pick up your stuff from where you've been staying. Maybe a bite and getting to know each other if you're hungry. What do ya think?" Tim asked his daughter as he texted the one other person who'd it the business of, maybe Auntie Sarah would meet them for lunch.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Well. Just need you to sign these papers and then she is all yours" said Laura. "I'm glad that she is going to go with you" she added as she pushed the papers over to Tim and showing him where he needed to sign.

Tim signed the papers; glad the girl was coming with him too. It made him wonder if it was because she was trouble or because she was too sweet to go to a home. She didn't seem troublesome, so he assumed the last of the two. "Thank you for letting me know, and taking care of her" Tim said to the lawyer as he reached a hand timidly to hold his daughter's and lead her to the car

Laura looked at the papers and made sure they were signed in the correct places before nodding. "Of course" she said

Kayleigh stood up and took his hand smiling sweetly.

Tim smiled down at the girl as they moved to the car. "So Kayleigh tell me a bit about yourself. What do you like to do for fun? What's your favorite school subject? How old are you? And of course what's your preference of food? I have a friend who might meet us there" Tim said to his daughter curiously.

The girl was very shy but she smiled. "I like to colour, watch cartoons and read" she started "Favorite school subject is science. I'm seven" she continued and she shrugged. "I like anything that tastes good." she said. She smiled again and nodded about his friend.

Tim made a mental note of what she told him. He would need a coloring book and a box of crayons. Thankfully he was a packrat and had boxes back at his parents' house with his favorite books and toys as a kid. He figured maybe he had better get Sarah to bring those if she was in that area. He had been so busy with work and lost track of his little sister. "How about McDonalds then? Kids like that right?" Tim asked the second part more to himself. It was more juvenile than where he and Sarah usually met, but they wouldn't let a 7 year old in a pub.

Kayleigh smiled and looked up and him and nodded. She did love McDonalds. "McDonalds is great" she said as they came up to a car where she got into the back of the car. She was so use to sitting in the back for safety reasons she never gave it a second though.

Tim smiled. Satisfied with himself when she said she liked McDonalds. He wasn't as out of touch with his child side as he thought. As she got in the back he smiled at how safe she was being. Must have gotten that from him. "I hope you don't mind if we eat first. So are there any questions you had for me?" Tim asked as he began down the road

"Laura called you Agent McGee? Agent as in police officer?" she asked him quietly she was slowly getting comfortable around him

Tim tried to think of how to explain his job to a child. "Kind of. I'm a Special Agent in a government organization called NCIS. When there is a mystery we follow the clues and put the bad guys in jail. We specialize in navy personnel though" Tim tried to explain, beginning to wonder what Sarah's reaction to a kid would be.

The girl nodded slightly. She kind of understood but she didn't push it any further. "Are you married?" she asked

McGee shook his head and blushed at the next question. "Nope. So far it's just me and Jethro. By the way I hope you like dogs, because I have a friendly one at home." Tim said, wondering how Jethro was with kids. He didn't know many to bring over to see.

She bit her lip; truth was she was scared of dogs. She had only been around one before and it had attacked her. "Dogs are ok" she said not wanted to cause any problems,

Tim glanced at his daughter in the rear-view mirror. He had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth, but he wasn't going to push it.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: We don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

McGee pulled into the parking lot of the McDonalds and hopped out, he hoped his sister made it.

Sarah had gotten the text from her brother and agreed to meet him at McDonalds. She thought it was strange since they never went there but she agreed anyway. When she got there she looked around and didn't see her brother yet so she sat down and waited for him.

Kayleigh undid her seatbelt and got out of the car and went over to her dad and put her hand out to take it.

Tim took Kayleigh's hand and went into the restaurant. It was a little bit busy, seeing as it was lunchtime and all, but he spotted his sister right away. He lead the way to her with a smile. "Kayleigh this is my sister, Sarah. Sarah this is Kayleigh. She's my daughter." Tim introduced them. It was easy since Sarah was his sister, but knew it would be harder to introduce her at work or something.

Sarah made a slight face when she saw Tim walk in with a little girl. When they reached the table she was about to say something when he just told her. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't come up with anything to say, she looked down at the little girl and up at Tim. There was no mistaking the resemblance between them. "Hi Kayleigh. I'm Sarah," she said.

Kayleigh looked at the girl and smiled "Hi." she said.

Tim was glad they seemed to be getting along this far, on the way in he saw this location had one of those play park things for the kids. "If you tell me what you would like then you can go and play for a bit, Kayleigh." Tim offered the little girl before looking back up at his sister

Kayleigh grinned she loved playing on the slides, "Chicken Nugget kids meal please." she said before taking off quickly to go play.

Sarah smiled at the little girl again and chuckled before looking up at Tim and raising an eyebrow. "Tim, Seriously you have a daughter?" she asked

Tim watched as the little girl ran off before turning back to his sister. "Apparently so. I just heard myself recently, her mother died and I am the last of her family. It was this- or sending her to a home. What was I supposed to do?" Tim explained to Sarah.

Sarah smirked. "No, Tim you did the right thing, just the thought of you having a daughter..." she said resisting the urge to laugh. "Who was her mother?" Sarah asked, rather amused by the fact that her brother had a kid.

Tim rolled his eyes at his sister's almost laughing. It wouldn't be as bad as Tony, but was it really that much of a stretch? Though he always liked to think he was safe. "You wouldn't know her I don't think. It would be like… eight years ago. Before I even started at NCIS. I know, hard to believe I got laid back then." Tim made a joke at his own situation.

Sarah smiled. "Alright, daddy." she said making a joke at his expense. Of course she knew he did the right thing and she would have done the same if she was in his position but her perfect older brother had messed up to some extent. It wasn't his fault the woman never told him but she still found it amusing.

Tim fake laughed at his sister's lame joke. "So that's where all the comedy in the family went. I was wondering why I didn't get any. I wonder what they'd say at work. Abby would probably be ecstatic. Tony wouldn't let me live it down. I don't know about Ziva or Gibbs…" Tim wondered

Sarah scowled slightly but she had deserved that. "Ok. Ok- I get it I'll stop." She said "So what are you going to do? I mean your place isn't big enough for the two of you." She said, just curious now. She cared about her brother and wanted to make sure he was going to survive being a father

Tim wondered that himself a bit. Sarah came over to stay every once in a while, but she slept on the couch. Looked like that would be his new bed while Kayleigh got his bed. "We'll figure something out. I am a bit worried about Jethro, too." Tim admitted to his sister.

"Well- I mean- he did attack you." she joked. "I'm sure Jethro will be fine. He's a good dog. My guess is he will protect her," she added "What are you going to tell mom and dad?" she asked. Truth was the both of them kept a lot from their parents. Sarah told Tim everything because he was the one getting her out of trouble all the time, but she knew her brother kept his social life from them.

Tim nodded to Sarah's description of Jethro. "That's not the part I'm worried about. What if she is scared of dogs? That's more of the problem." Tim said softly, turning to watch his daughter play. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them yet. It isn't something little that I can hide from them or anything." Tim decided.

"Oh. Well ask her then if she's scared of dogs?" she offered. She chuckled. "No. You can't hide her from them for long." she added as she looked in the direction he was looking she smiled at the girl's playing; the girl who was her niece. "Tim. You realize you've made me an aunt at twenty." she said smiling

Tim nodded to his sister's idea. "I told her about him earlier and she said dogs are cool, but I think she was lying to me." Tim announced. He smiled at the idea of making Sarah an aunt at 20. "Well what were you expecting when your brother is in his 30s when you were a teenager?" Tim asked.

Sarah laughed. "I expected for you never to have a child." she joked. "I mean your Tim. The guy I always assumed would never get laid." she joked again. She chuckled, "Sorry." She knew that wasn't true. She knew her brother wasn't a virgin but she just loved bugging him when she got the chance, and well- here was a great opportunity and she couldn't pass it up.

Tim tilted his head at his baby sister. "Well I expected a little sister who was as nice about this kind of thing as I was, but I think we are both mistaken." Tim teased right back. That was the kind of brother sister relationship they had. "But this gives you an excuse to come over and visit more often, you know." He said with a smile.

She chuckled. She knew he knew that she was there if he needed her but he was the older sibling who usually didn't need help. "Yeah I do. I would come to see my niece, not you." The jokes just kept coming. Truth was, she had been so busy with finishing up her last year of school that she hadn't had a chance to go see Tim much

Tim rolled his eyes at yet another sarcastic comment from his sister. "Well of course I would be there too. But I was hoping you would want to be a part of her life too." Tim said, knowing school was keeping his sister busy already.

Sarah smiled. "Of course I do Tim. She seems like a really sweet kid, and she is my niece," she said smiling she did want to be part of her life why wouldn't she. Sure, she hadn't been around kids much in her life. None, really, but she still wanted to be part of her nieces life

Tim smiled when his sister said she would like to be a part of Kayleigh's life. "You know the more I think about it and watch her the more I believe it. I see some of myself in her. I wonder if she would like scouting too." Tim wondered out loud. Scouting had been a lot of his childhood

Sarah nodded. "She does look like you, Tim," she said "Don't torment the girl. Just because you liked it doesn't mean she will," She said with a smile.

Tim nodded as he watched his little girl play. "I never said I was going to torment her. I was going to give it a try and if she didn't like it then that was that. But I mean she seems a bit… Shy. She might have picked that up from me." Tim suggested to his sister.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Tim, You don't typically get that kind of personality thing from genetics. She's probably shy because she's young." she chuckled a bit

Tim glanced over at his sister. "Well excuse me for being new to this whole thing." He shot as he placed an order, still watching Kayleigh out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry," She said quickly, she hadn't meant to make it seem like she knew more on that topic. "But not like I know anything about kids either." She added

Tim thought about whom they might know who could deal with kids better than they could. "Abby seems to get along with kids well. And the boss seems good with kids. But it's not like I am going to go 'Hey boss can I have some advice on kids?' I don't know how well that would go over…" Tim winced at the idea.

"Well I don't know them as well as you do. The one time I met your boss wasn't the greatest so I don't know what to say." She said as she looked up at him

Tim nodded at his sister's comment of not knowing the team very well. "Gibbs can be hard to get along with at first. But after six years there he has a rather protective side when it comes to our team though." Tim said, deciding Abby could help, though she couldn't keep a secret.

"What you told me about Tony, he won't let you live this one down." She said smirking

Tim nodded at her comment about Tony. "After the initial shock that I'm not a virgin he would probably laugh his pants off that it's me and not him. He would want to know every little detail, I bet." Tim said as their order came. "I will go get a table and you can go get her. A little aunt and niece bonding time." Tim suggested.

Sarah giggled and shook her head. "Yup, that sounds good," she said as she took off to the play area to go get her. When she found her playing on the slides she took her hand and led her to the table that Tim had gotten.

Tim chose their seats and watched the two girls approaching. "We'll have to go play in the park sometime. You looked like you were having a lot of fun." Tim suggested as he separated the three orders. "Aunt Sarah is studying to be a writer. So one day you will be able to brag about knowing a famous author." Tim told Kayleigh

"Tim. She already can do that! You're the one who has had a book published," she said smiling at her brother. She looked up to him. He was part of the reason she was studying to become a writer.

Kayleigh smiled and her eyes opened big. "You have a book published?" she asked her dad she was impressed. She loved reading. "What's it about?" she asked curiously

Tim smiled at his sister's comment. It was true he had gotten a book or two published. It had been under a false name though. "Well you see I did get a book or two published. They were about mysteries, kind of like my job leads me through. The characters in my book are actually a bit like my friends. I didn't plan it like that though." Tim lied.

Sarah snorted at that comment but didn't call him on the lie- she would later.

Kayleigh looked like she had fallen into some dream. She was so impressed and in awe. "Cool!" she said a big smile across her face.

Tim glanced at his sister. She knew the truth, but then again she had read the books and met them in person once. They were probably still a bit out of Kayleigh's reading level. He liked how impressed she was with having an author for a dad though. "Who knows I may even have another one in me. My last two caused me... problems, though." He said, remembering the block.

Sarah smirked. Yes more than a problem she thought.

"Problems how?" asked Kayleigh as she looked up at her father.

Tim looked down at his daughter. "Well, you see, sometimes I had trouble coming up with ideas to write about. My work would inspire me." Tim explained and he looked up and out the window. He saw a black sedan pulling into the parking lot and a very familiar man jumped out and charged past their table to the washroom. Thankfully Tony didn't see them… yet.

Sarah saw Tim's face and looked in the direction he was looking and smirked. She recognized the guy he was looking towards.

"Oh. How many books have you written?" asked Kayleigh she was really curious now.

Tim looked away from where Tony had just dashed. They probably had a bit of time thankfully before he would come back out and perhaps spot them. "Only two of them. They were fairly popular, but I'm not rich or anything." Tim answered, keeping his eye on the washroom door.

Kayleigh smiled big. "Are they books that I can read?" she asked, wondering if they were more adult like books.

Ziva walked over to the counter to order something quickly while Tony was in the bathroom

"One day, but I think they may be a bit above your reading level right now." Tim explained to his kid, not even noticing Ziva was with Tony. He was more worried about when the washroom door would open again, but a hand on his shoulder burst his bubble.

"This doesn't look like a doctor's appointment Probie. This looks more like a lunch with mini Probie. Gibbs won't be happy about this one. I had to shoot and sketch today. Can you believe that?" Tony said glancing around, not even noticing the child.

Ziva was right next to Tony. "McGee. You really? Skipped work and lied?" she asked before looking to Sarah and the young girl. "Hi Sarah." she said

"Hi Ziva, Hi Tony." she said looking from them to her brother. This was going to be interesting no way to hide this now.

Kayleigh looked slightly confused. Where these people her dad worked with? What did the woman mean by he was lying?

Tim glanced up at Tony and Ziva. "It wasn't a lie... not really anyway. I do have a good excuse!" Tim insisted to his team. He knew Gibbs would be mad he lied about why he was gone though.

Tony nodded to Sarah. "Hey almost killer of a petty officer. And what excuse is that McDead agent walking? To go to a playground and kidnap some poor defenseless kid? Because I got to say the one you found looks awfully familiar…" Tony said, kneeling to examine Kayleigh.

Sarah glared at him and looked down at Kayleigh, and then at her brother. "Hey Kayleigh do you need to use the bathroom?" she asked trying to get her out of there for a few minutes so that her brother could talk to his coworkers.

Kayleigh nodded and followed Sarah towards the bathroom.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE US WANT TO WRITE MORE


	3. Chapter 3

Tim watched as his sister took Kayleigh to the washroom. It was just him and the team now, well minus their leader. Now would be his chance to explain things. "Guys look the real reason I took the day off is because Kayleigh is..." Tim started.

"Don't tell me let me guess! I'm an investigator it's what I do. She is a part of our next case and Gibbs asked you to interrogate her? Better you than me, because I was never good with kids we worked with," Tony guessed.

"Tony shut up and let him explain," said Ziva. She wasn't happy that he had lied to her as well. They had been together for a few months now but Tony didn't know so she didn't say much.

Tim shook his head at Tony's guess, not even close. "Not exactly, you know how you said she looked familiar? Well there's a good reason for that. She's...." Tim started gain.

"Your daughter," came a voice from behind them. The cat was out of the bag or so it seemed. The all knowing one had guessed right away. "Why not just tell me Tim?"

"No way boss! Couldn't be. McZero here with a kid? He probably hasn't gotten any action since, I feel sorry for him." Tony said, patting McGee's shoulder with a grin, trying to hold in his laughter.

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Tony. Shut up," he ordered wanted to hear an explanation from McGee. "McGee." he said

Tim finished his sentence. "She is my daughter. I just thought you guys, well mainly him, would never let me hear the end of it if I told the truth. I knew I couldn't hide it forever or anything. Being the only family she has left I wasn't about to let her go to a home. So, she is coming to my place." Tim explained, half expecting Tony to not know where to begin with jokes. He may not have, because he stayed quiet which was very un-Tony of him.

"McGee. You should have told me instead of lying about it. You should know I wouldn't have said anything to them if you had wanted it to stay a secret." said Gibbs glaring hard at the younger agent

McGee looked up at his boss, being sure to make eye contact, because in his past experiences with Gibbs being intimidated got him nowhere. "It's not like I could have hid it forever anyway. It was a stupid decision and won't happen again." McGee promised.

"That's what you said when you kept your sister from us for so long, and when you kept your book from us for so long," Tony piped up.

Gibbs glared harder at his agent. He knew Tony was right, but he also somewhat understood why he wouldn't have told them about his daughter but he didn't like that he lied to him. "Tony, Ziva car now." he told his two agents, he wanted to say something to McGee without them around.

Ziva nodded and started towards the door.

"Right when it was starting to get good," muttered Tony as he followed Ziva out. He knew better than to ignore the boss.

Tim looked up at Gibbs, his pulse racing a bit with nerves. "I suppose this is kind of like being in the elevator, only without the elevator?" Tim guessed since that's where Gibbs had most of his private conversations.

"McGee. I might seem like a hard ass but I understand family loyalty. You have to stop keeping things from me. I might be your boss but I care." he said he was acting very unlike himself because he was thinking about his own daughter. "Tim. You're suspended for the week," he said with a small smile. It was his way of giving him a week off to get settled with his daughter and also keeping face.

Tim looked up as Gibbs gave him a lecture, but not a growly one like usual. He sometimes wondered if Gibbs was part bear, but the thing about bears was they stood up for their cubs that couldn't defend themselves. He wasn't going to push it or anything. "Got it Boss," was his only response to his punishment/reward.

Gibbs smiled at Sarah and the little girl when they came back before he left them to continue with their family time that he didn't want to interrupt anymore.

Sarah and Kayleigh sat back down at the table and smiled at Tim. Sarah gave him a look asking him if everything was okay.

Tim watched Gibbs go and his family come back. He smiled a bit back at them, still a bit confused as to his boss' good mood. "I got suspended for a week. Looks like we have a bit of time to get things settled in," Tim announced to his sister and his daughter.

Kayleigh looked confused. "Suspended? Why?" she knew what suspended was someone she went to school with had been suspended but she didn't understand why her dad was.

Sarah shook her head getting the feeling that maybe his boss had done that so that he could get in some more time with his daughter

Tim smiled down at his daughter who was concerned about him being suspended. "You see I lied to my boss about where I was going today. Lies get you nowhere, so he suspended me for a week." Tim tried to explain it and give a life lesson at the same time.

"Oh." she said blushing slightly at the small lecture about lies getting nowhere, she had lied to him earlier about not liking dogs. She nodded though in understanding.

Tim nodded. "Sorry about that interruption. My friends can be a bit nosey. It's just because they care about me though. And friends can joke around like that with each other. He didn't think we stole you from a playground," Tim assured her.

She smiled at that and nodded. "They know who I am now?" she asked

Tim nodded. "They know who you are now. I will do proper introductions next time you see them. They had no idea I had a sister either until... something happened," Tim explained to the child.

She smiled and nodded. "What happened?" she asked looking from her dad to her aunt. She was a really curious kid and wanted to get to know them better.

Tim glanced at his sister as Kayleigh asked what had happened. He hoped Sarah didn't mind talking about it. "Well you see everyone thought Sarah murdered someone. In the end it was a whole big misunderstanding though," Tim hoped to leave it at that

Sarah looked down at her niece and nodded. "Just a misunderstanding." she said to make sure her niece didn't think anything of it.

Kayleigh nodded and left it at that she didn't know what else to say to that she wasn't expecting anything like that.

Tim looked from his sister to his daughter, hoping to avoid any awkward silence. They still had to get her stuff and everything. "Do you have many bags waiting for us?" He asked Kayleigh curiously

Kayleigh shook her head. "Just a few," she answered. She didn't have much stuff because mostly she just had her clothes and a few books the rest was still at her mother's place and she had no way of getting them right now.

Tim nodded at her answer. We will have to pick up some coloring and drawing stuff for you then. You did say that's what you liked to do right?" Tim wondered. Maybe it was just color. He couldn't remember for the life of him.

Kayleigh nodded and shrugged. "That's fine" she said with a smile "Yes. I do like to colour," she said.

Tim looked across at the little girl. He was beginning to wonder if Sarah was right about him not having a big enough place, kids liked to roam didn't they? Not much room for that in his place. "This might be a bit of an adjustment at first, but I promise that I will get better at this" He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. She knew it would take some time to get use to this. "Where do you live?" she asked.

Tim thought about how to describe where he lived. "Well.... its.... kind of smallish. It's an apartment uptown. Big enough for two I would think. I mean it won't be forever, just a temporary fix." Tim tried to make it sound better than it actually was.

Kayleigh nodded and smiled. She didn't care she was use to living in a small place. "Well, can we go see?" she asked excitedly.

Sarah was just sitting there letting them talk she was listening as well. She looked at her watch and up at her brother. "Uh, Tim. I have an exam in my next class. I have to go." she said she wanted to stay but she knew she needed to get to her next class.

Tim smiled and nodded at his daughters request to see her new home. "For sure, I can give you the grand tour on the way there. Parks you could play in and whatnot. And feel free to introduce me to your friends" Tim said. He nodded at his sister, knowing she had limited time and gave her a small hug.

Sarah smiled and gave him and hug, She before knelling down to her niece and smiling and offering her a hug. "I'll come see you soon. Okay?"

Kayleigh nodded and hugged her aunt. "Bye Aunt Sarah," she said before she looked back up at her dad.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	4. Chapter 4

Tim watched his sister give Kayleigh a hug before leaving. He held a hand out to his daughter. "Shall I show you the homestead then? I promise my friends may have seemed scary today, but they really are nice people." Tim assured her, hoping none had left a bad impression on her. Especially not Ziva

She smiled and nodded as she took her dad's hand. "I'm sure they are," she said as she pulled on his arm trying to get him to move faster she wanted to see where she was going to be living

Tim smiled as he was dragged along. Someone was excited to see her new home. He unlocked the car's electric locks and challenged her "If we don't get to it in 30 seconds it will relock itself. I bet you can't make it" Tim challenged his daughter, knowing running in a parking lot could be dangerous, but it was just a bit of fun.

Kayleigh looked up and smiled before taking off without another word she made it to the car and got in before it locked. She giggled and waited for her dad.

Tim chuckled softly as she took his challenge and actually did it. "Well you sure showed me didn't you? Looks like you're the fastest little girl in the world" He said softly to her as he caught up and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and nodded. "Not the fastest though." she said "I ran in a track competition when I was six and came in 17 out of 30" she said

Tim smiled down at his girl. "Well that isn't too bad. I bet if you stuck with it and trained then you would be able to do better next time" He said to the girl as he opened the door for her. It was one of those 'you can do anything you set your mind to' moments

She shrugged. "I didn't really like it anyways. I only did it because mom wanted me to try it. That's why I didn't do it this year," she told her father.

Tim nodded to her comment. Sometimes parents could do that to kids, but he understood a bit. "Well you would never have known you didn't like it until you tried." Tim said as he went around to the other side of the car and hopped in. "Next stop home," he announced

She smiled and nodded excitedly. "I can't wait." she said as she buckled up her seatbelt

Tim started down the road, pointing out a few interesting locations to her along the way. Parks and fun stuff like that. He pulled into his parking slot and he could swear he heard the whining from his apartment already. Jethro must know what his car sounded like. "Ready?" he asked the little girl.

She nodded smiling as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. "You said you have a dog?" she asked kind of scared about it

Tim nodded, but watched her expression change from excited to a bit scared. "Yeah, I have a dog, but I can make sure that he is away if you want. He really is just a friendly guy though." Tim assured her, remembering he wasn't so friendly with him at first.

She nodded. "I lied to you before," looking down at the ground "I'm scared of dogs," she added mumbling.

Tim ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at the ground. He would have to figure out something if the fear didn't go away. Maybe Ziva or Tony would like to look after Jethro? The two had gotten off to a rocky start, but Tim really cared for the dog now. "You wait here ok? I will go and make sure to put him in the washroom," Tim said as he started off.

She nodded and stayed where he told her she felt bad for lying to him. She waited for him to come back to get her she kept her eyes on the ground. She knew she always felt this way when she lied but she still did it anyways.

Tim opened the door to his apartment and Jethro was dancing excitedly to see him. He smiled and petted the dog's head gently, leading him to the washroom where he would have to stay for a bit while he figured out what to do. Closing the washroom door he heard his friend begin to whimper. He tried to ignore it, going back to where Kayleigh was waiting and taking her hand. "It's ready" He said softly.

She took his hand and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I lied to you, daddy," she said biting her lip.

Tim knelt by his daughter and lifted her chin with his finger until they were eye to eye. "Don't worry about it. It was just a little one. The one that I told my friends was much more serious. We will find a way around this," Tim said softly.

She nodded slightly and smiles a little. "Okay," she said as she took his hand again.

Tim took his daughter's hand and led her up and into his small apartment. He really needed a bigger place. "Well this is it. You have the kitchen area on the left here, the computer's space takes up a lot of the right wall, and back here we have a writing area where my two books came to life" Tim shows her, ignoring the whining coming from the washroom.

Kayleigh looked around and smiled. It was a little small but she could survive here. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's not that small," she said it wasn't as small as he made it seem.

Tim smiled at her complement to his place and the tour went on. He pushed open the door to the only bedroom, which was where the TV that he barely watched was. "I guess this is where you will be sleeping. You'll have lots of room because the bed is like 10 times your size" Tim said with a laugh.

She looked up at him a bit confused. "But isn't this your room? I don't want to take your room," she said.

Tim nodded a bit at her question. "Well yes and no. It was my room, but I just gave it to you, so now it's your room. Don't you worry about me; I can just sleep on the couch. That's what Aunt Sarah usually does when she comes to visit and she hasn't complained about it" Tim assured her.

She didn't feel right taking his room even if he said it was okay. She shook her head. "No. I'll take the couch," she said she bit her lip she didn't want to argue with him but she really didn't want to take his room.

Tim figured this was a debate he wasn't about to win. "Alright then you can have the couch. But only until we get a proper bed for you. I will let you pick out sheets and everything." Tim agreed, wondering if it would end up as princess sheets.

Kayleigh smiled and nodded. "Alright. She agreed," glad he didn't push it. She was happy again

Tim smiled as they reached an agreement. "Well that's the whole place, other than the washroom. I think we can make this work" Tim said, picking his daughter up and putting her on his bed. He picked up his remote and handed turned on his not often used TV. "Any requests?" he asked.

She nodded when he told her about the bathroom when she knew the dog was. She smiled when he put her on his bed and shrugged. "Depends on what's on," she said

Tim channel surfed until he came to a cartoon show that looked almost like a walking talking sponge. What happened to the good old cartoons when he was growing up? Maybe Kayleigh liked this one, though so he left it until she requested otherwise.

"Spongebob!" she said with excitement. "I love this show," she said giggling as she watched it

Tim looked over at his daughter's excitement with the show. Guess it was a good one of a bad lot. He decided he should take care of something while she was watching. "I'll be back in a minute." He promised and tightly closed the bedroom door before opening the washroom door and almost being bowled over by Jethro. "Hey bud. You probably need to pee huh? Sorry about that, but you know I wouldn't do it unless it was necessary right?" Tim asked, giving the dog a rub behind the ears.

Kayleigh nodded barley hearing him she was too much into the show. This was her favorite show. She was fine on her own for a few minutes anyways.

Tim took Jethro out to do his business and came back in, letting the dog off his leash. Jethro decided this would be a good time for a nap so galloped towards Tim's room, where his dog bed was. The dog ran nose first into the closed door and whimpered. Tim gave the dog another rub behind the ears. "I'll get it for you, but you have to go back in the washroom for me," Tim requested, and the dog just tilted his head confused.

Kayleigh jump a little when she heard a bang on the door she didn't hear anything else so she jumped off the bed and went to open the door and jumped when she saw the dog. She just froze she was scared it didn't help that Jethro jump her and started licking her. He was just trying to be friendly but Kayleigh was so small that she fell over.

Tim watched in horror as the door opened and Jethro pounced the little girl, licking her face. She fell over just as he had when the dog attacked him. He darted over and grabbed hold of Jethro's collar, trying to pull him off the girl. Both the man and dog ended up falling over backwards, Jethro on top of Tim.

Kayleigh got up and ran to the closet and hid in there she realized that there was a lock from the inside of the closet door and she locked it before she fell to the floor crying softly. She was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim watched as the girl ran into the room and hid. He put the dog in the washroom, closing the door firmly again. He knew Jethro was just being friendly, but it probably scared the kid. He went into the room and tried the locked door. He knocked gently. "Kayleigh Hun, the dog is away now. I'm sorry about that," he called through the door.

Kayleigh didn`t want to come out now. She was scared even if the dog was away. She didn`t want to come out. "I-I don`t want to come out," she said.

Tim slumped against the wall next to the closet "Alright you don't need to come out. Stay in there as long as you want. I'll be right out here whenever you're ready." Tim said, knowing the dog hadn't meant to do it. It wasn't his fault, but he would have to go anyway. "How about kittens, do they make better pets?" He asked the girl in the closet.

Kayleigh bit her lip she felt bad. The dog hadn't really hurt her but he did scare her. "It's ok. The dog is fine, he didn't hurt me just scared me. I can stay in here you can let the dog out," she said. She didn't want to cause any problems and she already seemed to be doing just that.

Tim nodded at Kayleigh's offer and went to let Jethro out for a bit. He opened the washroom door for the dog, but he just stayed curled up in the corner, sensing something was wrong and he hadn't helped any. Tim went back to his spot by the closet door. "So 7 eh? That would make you like grade 2? You'll have to show me your school. I don't want you switching schools because of this." Tim said

She heard her dad get up and then a few minutes later came back and she assumed he sat down again. Kayleigh didn't say anything she just sat in the closet hugging her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her knees.

Tim didn't hear anything from the closet. He assumed she just wasn't in the talking mood after the scare or something. Maybe this parenting thing wasn't as easy as it looked. "Doing a bang up job so far Tim," He muttered to himself.

She teared up when she heard his comment, she assumed that she wasn't supposed to hear it but she did. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. She should have just said that she would go to the home so she wouldn't cause him any problems. She bit her lip and decided that later tonight when he was sleeping she would go to the home so he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

Even though Tim claimed he wasn't addicted, sometimes his computers and the games would call to him. It was how he dealt with things he was worried about in the past. Playing would make him leave the real world where he had just shot a cop, or a psycho was after Abby, behind. But he didn't want to leave his post by the closet.

Kayleigh sighed she wanted to sleep, she was tired but she didn't want to come out. She laid her head against the wall beside her and closed her eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but it would do.

Tim yawned as he leaned against the wall. It had been a long day for him, and it was starting to take its toll. Maybe a nap would help things, but he had to stay alert for when she was ready to come out. Against his own instruction, soon he was fast asleep

After awhile she didn't hear anything. Had he moved away from the door? Had he gone to another room? She unlocked the door quietly and opened the door slowly and looked around and saw he was asleep she moved out of the closet quietly and towards the bedroom door opening it slowly making sure not to wake him up. She quickly moved towards the front door and out of the apartment she knew she shouldn't do this but she wasn't going to cause anymore problems.

Tim woke with a start. How did he end up falling asleep on the floor instead of his bed? The memories from the day before came flooding back and he jumped up, turning to the closet which was now open. It seemed she came out on her own terms. He glanced around the room. She hadn't stayed in there. He went into the next room and found the front door open. She wouldn't have gone out on her own, would she? He hadn't known the girl a full 24 hours yet so there was no saying. He turned to the washroom where Jethro had been, but that was empty too. Had he ran away too? This was just great. He felt tears brimming in his eyes and he picked up the phone and called the first person he could think of other than Gibbs.

Ziva was just about to leave the office when her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Tim. She was still upset that he had lied to her but she picked up anyways. "Hello," she said answering her phone since Tony was still there also and he didn't know about the two of them yet.

Tim knew she was probably mad, but glad she picked up. "I've really done it this time. S-S-She ran away Ziva. Jethro too, just turned my back for two seconds and their both gone." Tim said, unable to hold back his tears now. "W-W-What should I do? W-W-Where do I start?"

Ziva was stunned. "McGee. First of all calm down. Secondly chances are Jethro followed her because he was trained as a guard dog which means she is probably okay. Third, I'm on my way and I'll bring Gibbs and Tony. Don't worry McGee we will find her," she said which caught Gibbs attention as he came into the room. "We will be there soon. Try not to worry," she said before she hung up and turned to Gibbs. "Kayleigh, McGee's daughter ran away." She said

Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge from his desk "DiNozzo let's go," he said catching Tony's attention

Tim listened to her instructions and tried to do as she told him. It was hard to stay calm when everything seemed to be going wrong right now. She was right; Jethro was a good dog and probably went after Kayleigh. "Thank you. So much, I owe you one.... again. That makes two after this afternoon" Tim said to his phone. He went and slumped by the closet, where he had been when it happened, just so that they had the crime scene just as it had been when it happened.

Tony was putting on his jacket when he heard Ziva's phone ring. He had a sneaky suspicion she had been seeing someone new lately and not told him about it. But by the sounds of things it was only McProbie. But it sounded like he might have needed a helping hand. Space was having a star wars marathon tonight, but a friend in need was more important. "On your six boss," Tony said as he grabbed his gun and badge.

Kayleigh had tried to figure out how to get back to the home, but she couldn't she ended up getting really lost she was in the middle of a small forest but she couldn't figure out how to get out. She was scared and cold and wanted to get somewhere safe and warm.

Gibbs had driven quickly to McGee's place following Ziva and Tony. They all had taken their own cars so that there wouldn't be a problem for anyone to get home after they found McGee's daughter and they would find her. How far could a seven year old really go on her own?

When Ziva pulled up into the parking lot of Tim's apartment she barley came to a stop before she got out she was the first one there and she wanted to be sure she was so that she could talk to Tim for a minute before Tony and Gibbs got there. She knocked on the door and waited for Tim to answer.

Tim's ears perked up at the sound of a knock on his door. He wiped his eyes, trying to keep his cool, and rushed to the door. Maybe it was Kayleigh. He opened the door to find ziva standing there and the others in the dust. It seemed that her mad driving payed off. He pulled her in and closed the door again for a bit of privacy.

Jethro sniffed the ground. He was sure this was the right way. He had gotten a good whiff when he tackled her. His owner really cared about her, so her wandering off on her own wasn't a good thing. If he messed this one up then he could get put in a pound for sure.

Tony decided to take the long route to Mcgee's. Maybe he would see the lost little girl along the way. But no luck, he pulled in just as Gibbs got there. He hopped out and went to his boss' car. "Whats the plan cheif? Split up and search or a search party?" the man asked.

Ziva took one look at Tim and knew he had been crying, but she wouldn't point that out she would let him keep his dignity at least for now. "Tim. Hey. What happened?" she asked as he closed the door behind her. She kissed him softly to reassure him that they were okay, in case he was worried that they weren't after what had happened that day.

Gibbs looked around the area to see if maybe he could see any signs of her before Tony pulled up and came up to him."Split up, we will cover more ground that way." He said. "We will keep in contact with our phones. Check in when someone finds her, which we will find her" he said

Kayleigh was now exhausted and terrified. She knew he had to have woken up by now and noticed she wasn't there. _Would he come find her and then send her back to the home? Would he come find her and be really angry and maybe punish her? _She knew she had messed up and she wanted to go home but she didn't know how. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

Tim took a deep breath and began to remember it scene by scene. "Well we came home here and she was in watching TV so I was taking Jethro out to do his thing. She is scared of dogs. When Jethro and I came back the bedroom door was open and he pounced her, the poor thing was scared and when I pulled him off she locked herself in the closet. I waited, but must have dosed off. I woke up and they were both gone." He explained, kissing the other agent softly.

Jethro was about to give up and go home when he heard crying. Dogs sensed feelings of others and Jethro hated sadness. He followed the bad aura and found a little girl who was crying. Before he even realised it was the girl he was looking for, he was by her side with a whine.

Tony nodded to Gibbs' orders. He glanced around and noticed Ziva's car was already here, but she wasn't in it. She must have been in with probie. "Want me to tell Probie and probette the plan boss?" Tony offered.

Ziva nodded. "Okay. Well. We will find her Tim. I'm sure she's fine and with Jethro. Who can protect her," she told Tim. "I'm going to go see what's taking Gibbs and Tony so long...and chances are they know about us now. Just a head up." she said kissing him again.

Kayleigh screamed when she heard the whine. She looked up and saw that it was a dog. She froze but at the same time she felt safe kind of. She wasn't alone anymore. Did the dog know how to get home? "Can you take me home?" she asked she had heard that dogs had a good sense of direction.

Gibbs looked up at his younger agent and nodded. "Yes go ahead. I'm going to start looking in the park across the street. You and Ziva take the forest split up. Tell McGee to stay here in case she comes back," he said before locking his car door and heading toward the park.

Tim nodded at Ziva's assurance and started calming down. Jethro was a smart dog and probably found her. "Thanks... for everything. The three of us will have to go out to dinner sometime on me. A chance for you two to get to know each other." Tim suggested, and at the comment their cover might be blown he took a chance. "I don't really care what they think," Tim said, kissing her deeply

Jethro nodded and gently licked the little girl's hand before turning and starting back in the direction he had just come. He thought this was a way home anyway. A fermilliar smell filled the air. It was a friend of his owner's. He began barking loudly to attract attention to him and the girl.

Tony smirked and made his way up to the apartment, throwing open the door, ready to yell surprise. The surprise was on him, though, because he found the other two agents deep in a kiss. He was stunned for a second. "There has to be a rule against this," He muttered.

Ziva nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I would have liked to find out about her a better way but I do want to get to know her." She said. "And I don't care either. Just letting you know because 'someone' might start making comments about it." she said before kissing him again. She heard the door open behind her and she looked back. "There is one Tony. No one listens to it," she said.

Kayleigh followed the dog hesitantly. Did he really know where he was going? Would he get her more lost? She wondered but she didn't want to be alone so she followed him anyways.

Tim glanced over his shoulder at the senior feild agent. He almost told Tony on purpose many times just to brag about it. I mean they had both been stairing at her for 5 years now. He smirked and winked at Tony. "You snooze you lose. Not her type anyway." Tim said to the other agent.

Jethro watched behind him to make sure the girl was following. Oh how happy his owner would be when he got home with the child. He barked loudly again, hopeing to attract some attention to them.

Tony glanced between the other two agents. How long had this been going on? It couldn't have been since she first joined the team. Had to be recent. "The boss wants us to split up. Whenever you two are done sucking faces that is. Im sure the cold hungry mini probie can wait," Tony said sarcasticly.

Ziva shook her head and gave Tim a look to be nice. Yes she was with Tim and well Tony wasn't really her type but she wasn't one to show off but she knew that Tony had many times picked on Tim for not being able to find a girl so she wasn't all that angry at him. "Come on guys. Really, Tim's daughter is still missing lets concentrate on that." she said hearing the barking. She made a face. "Tim? Is that Jethro's bark?" she asked

Kayleigh followed the dog until they got out of the forest and she knew where she was. Then she ran as fast as she could so she could get home quickly.

Tim nodded as Ziva brought up that they shouldn't be bragging with Kayleigh still out there lost somewhere. He wasn't the bragging type, but for Tony he made an acceptation. "Your right hun. We should really..." He started, but then he heard the barking too. "It is! That does sound like Jethro's barking." Tim exclaimed.

Tony ran from the apartment down the steps toward the barking first, being closest to the door. He followed the barking and found the mutt and the little girl. He scooped the 7 year old up in his arms and checked her for injuries. He found none. "I'm your daddy's friend. He is really worried about you ya know. Good job to you too agent fleabag." Tony said with a nod to Jethro.

Jethro's tail began to wag when she ran ahead and he thought of it as a challange to a race. He took off to keep up with her, but before they made it home the girl was scooped up by one of his owner's friends. He growled a bit at being called a fleabag.

Ziva went out after Tony and saw Kayleigh running towards them. She was relieved that Kayleigh was okay. She picked up her phone and called Gibbs letting him know they had her.

Kayleigh had never been so happy to see someone. She recognized him too from earlier that day. She started crying once she knew she was safe. "I know. I shouldn't have run away. Is he mad at me?" she managed to get out as she cried.

Gibbs made his way back to the apartment after Ziva had called him. He had just finished up looking through the park so he was heading back that way anyways.

Tim ran behind ziva, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. He made it to where they had stopped and stretched his arms out to take Kayleigh. "I was so worried. I promise not to let you out of my sight again," Tim said, knowing he would break that promise because he didn't want to be an overbearing parent.

Tony turned away from Tim's outstretched arms playfully. "I don't think he is mad. But can we trust him around children again? He might lose you again if I give you back," Tony said. The other agents probably knew he was kidding, but the little girl might not.

Jethro danced for joy when everyone came out to greet them. They all seemed so happy and relieved that the girl was home safe. Maybe he would get rewarded for taking initiative and finding her himself. Belly rubs and steak dinners for a week sounded nice.

"Daddy. I'm sorry. Please don't send me away. I promise never to run away again," she cried as she grabbed onto him ignoring what Tony had said. She buried her head into his neck and cried.

Ziva and Gibbs reached the group just in time to hear Tony's comment. Gibbs went up to him and smacked him on the back of the head. "DiNozzo. Knock it off," he warned him.

Gibbs smiled and nodded to Tim. He looked over to Tony and nodded before looking to Ziva nodding goodbye before he turned and walked towards his own car.

"Good Night, Gibbs, Tony." said Ziva before she knelt down to the dog that was rolling around on the ground. "Good job Jethro" she said giving him a belly rub.

Kayleigh wouldn't look up at her dad, even if he said that she wasn't going anywhere didn't mean that she wasn't in some kind of trouble.

Tim was so relieved nothing had happened to the little girl. Jethro really was the best dog ever. He would pet the dog, but his hands were full and Ziva was already doing that anyway. "Hon there's someone i want you to have a proper introduction to," Tim whispered to his child, meaning Ziva.

Tony nodded as the boss said it was time to roll. It was getting too lovey dovey here anyway not that probie had his daughter back and his girlfriend. And lets not forget the dog. "See you bright and early Ze-vah. Since Probie got suspended I assume you will be picking up his slack," Tony said, going to his car

Jethro's tail started wagging a mile a minuet as Ziva started to rub his belly. Finally some appreciation. He had been the hero who went out and saved the little girl from what for sure would be the death of her after all. He barked happily.

Kayleigh let her tears subside slightly before looking up at her dad and nodding.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony before looking standing up and smiling having a feeling she was the one that Tim wanted to introduce his daughter too.

Tim turned so Kayleigh could probably see Ziva over his shoulder. "Kayleigh this is a friend of mine who we saw in McDonalds and my girlfriend, Ziva. Ziva this is Kayleigh. I would have told you eventually," Tim said over his shoulder to the woman behind him.

Jethro watched as Ziva stopped petting him for the introduction. Couldn't she pet and be introduced at the same time? He wasn't about to make a big deal out of it though, so rolled onto his feet again and padded over, sitting down next to Tim.

Kayleigh smiled a little at the woman and nodded. "Hi Ziva," she said

Ziva smiled softly at the little girl and nodded. "Hi Kayleigh." She said before she looked at Tim and nodded in understanding. She had wished she hadn't lied to him but she understood why he did.

Tim was glad they seemed to be getting along so far. Then again Ziva had always been good with the kids they worked with too. "It seems like Jethro there really cares about you huh? Even though he scares you he went after you and made sure you were safe." Tim said softly to Kayleigh, knowing it might be the first step, but they had a long way to go yet.

Jethro's tail wagged when Tim complemented him. It sounded like he was appreciated after all. The pup sat up that much straighter, now figuring he was a hero and now he might be able to get away with anything. Even the things he was scolded for before.

Kayleigh nodded and looked down at the dog smiling; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She looked back up at her dad and bit her lip. "Am I in trouble?" she asked swallowing hard.

Ziva knelt back down to the dog to give him more appreciation, he deserved it after all he had been a hero that day and probably helped keep her safe.

Tim looked down at the little girl. He couldn't stay mad at someone that cute and little. "Well you gave me quite the scare, but I am not going to punish you for it. You have already been through enough today. Who wants to go back inside?" Tim said softly to the girl.

Jethro got attention again and he absorbed it like a sponge. He put his front paws on Ziva's shoulders, ending up knocking her backwards and pinning her, and started to lick her face all over.

Kayleigh nodded "I'm sorry I scared you," she said, she really was sorry. She nodded again "Okay" she agreed to going inside.

Ziva laughed as the dog pinned her down and licked her face. She pushed him off of her, "come on Jethro off you go," she said as she pushed herself up and pet him a bit more

Tim nodded as the girl apologised. "I believe you. And apology accepted." Tim said, not wanting to give a lecture about apologies like Gibbs always did. He glanced over at Ziva and the dog. "We're going inside now you guys feel free to come or stay out here for a bit. I bet your both hungry though," Tim said

Jethro was pushed off of his owner's friend, but the petting continued. His ears perked at the mention of food and he started to follow Tim, hoping that Ziva would come along.

Kayleigh smiled as they went into the apartment, she was so happy that Tim wasn't upset with her.

Ziva petted the dog a bit more before he took off following Tim she followed them too catching up with Tim and Kayleigh.

Tim looked at the child in his arms. "All this excitement must have made you hungry again. Is there anything special you wanted me to make you on your first night here?" He asked, sure that Jethro was probably right behind them along with Ziva.

Jethro wiped his feet on the welcome rug just as Tim had taught him as he entered the apartment. He made his way back to the washroom where he had been kept since the girl had come around. He still didn't understand it, but he didn't want her to run away again.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	6. Chapter 6

Kayleigh stretched as she woke up she looked over to the clock on the table. "Six thirty" she mumbled as she kicked the blankets off her and sat up. She didn't have to be for another hour but, she was awake now. She smirked and went to the bedroom and opened the door slowly and quietly walked in. She walked up to the bed and jump on it. "Wake up daddy!"

Tim was curled in his blankets, having the strangest dream about Pizza raining from the sky. Of course Tony insisted they go make a Pizza man and have an olive ball fight, but it was still strange. As he wondered how it was possible, though, the earth around him began to shake and a voice, the voice of his daughter, began to play over the loud speaker. He opened one eye and glanced up at the girl "Where's the fire?" He asked.

Kayleigh giggled. "No fire just thought I would wake you up bright and early, since I'm already awake" she said "So come on, get up. Up, up, up" she giggled as she got up and ran out of the room.

Tim listened to the little girl with a smile. Excited about school. That was a good sign. He rolled over and glanced at his clock which said 6:30. He was usually up by now when he had work anyway. But he had been suspended for a week for lying. Up was the command from the little girl and up he got. He left his room after her. "Whose hungry? You can go watch TV while i whip something up if you want Tim offered.

"Me! I'm hungry" she said with a big smile on her face as she plopped down on the couch. "Nah. I don't want to watch TV" she said as she crossed her legs.

Tim smiled as the girl indicated she was hungry. "What will it be? Pancakes with chocolate chips in them? Scrambled eggs?" Tim asked, trying to think of all the breakfast foods. He was surprised that Jethro wasn't up yet. He usually wanted to be fed right after Tim woke up

"Eggs please" she said as she got up and went to get changed. She grabbed some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom to change.

Tim nodded and made his way to the little kitchen area, takeing out the pan and eggs. He hoped that her first day back to school after what happened would go alright. He ran through all the posabilities as he cooked. She was a good girl though, so he didn't think she would have a problem.

When she was finished getting ready she walked out of the bathroom as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table.

Tim served the eggs up on two plates and added on a couple peices of toast to each to balance their diets. He put one down in front of Kayligh and sat across from her at the table. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home with me for a bit longer? You don't have to go back to school yet" He asked across to his daughter.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I want to get back to school. I need to get back to school. I'll be fine," she said before she took a bite of the eggs. "Thanks for breakfast." she added looking up at him.

Tim nodded at her request to go back to school. She must have liked it. "Well you look very pretty for your first day back. Are you sure you have everything you need in your backpack?" Tim asked. He poked around at his breakfast, probably more nervous about this than she was.

She smiled and nodded as she finished up her breakfast. "I'm sure. I have everything I need and more. It's not my first day or anything. I had everything I needed before," she said before getting up and putting her plate in the sink.

Tim watched her get up and go to the sink. "Yeah I know its not your first day or anything. But things may have been taken out of your bag while you were off," Tim explained his thinking. He ate quickly and put his plate in the sink. "I bet we still have time. You will have to show me around your school sometime." Tim said

She smiled and nodded "I checked to make sure last night." She told her father. "I will, you will see it eventually," she told him before sitting back down at the table.

Tim looked across the table at her. "I bet your going to learn something interesting in science class today. I should introduce you to someone sometime who is all about science." Tim said, thinking of Abby of course. Other than Ziva she was the only one at work he went out with. Most agents were guys though.

She smiled and shrugged, "maybe. Although my friend told me that there's suppose to be a test today in science." She said, "and don't worry I studied for it" she added quickly. "You know someone who is a scientist or something?"She asked.

Tim smiled, glad that Kayleigh was still talking to her friends. He wasn't too worried about the test though because she said she had studied for it and even if she hadn't they could play the mother died card. "Yeah she deals with forensic science. That is fingerprints and tire tracks and anything else that could help us solve a case," Tim said proudly.

"That sounds really cool," she said excitedly as she listened to her father. "She is someone you work with?" she asked him before looking up at the time on the microwave.

Tim nodded his head. "Yeah I work with her and sometimes when we are giving her more than she can handle I help out," He said as she looked up at the time. "I guess we should be going. Don't want you to be late on the first day back," Tim said.

She smiled, "Okay." she got up and went and grabbed her coat and her backpack. "I'm ready," she said once she had her shoes on. She was excited to go back to school. She liked school she really did.

Tim went to grab his jacket, having left it in the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom Jethro came out. The dog padded over to where the girl was standing ready for school and sat a few feet away from her. He still wasn't sure after last time if he should aproch her. This would let her make the decision.

Kayleigh looked at the dog and smiled before petting him. "Bye boy. See you after school," she said she finally felt comfortable with the dog. "Come on dad, let's go," she said

Jethro gently licked Kayleigh's hand. He was used to Tim leaving during the day. He had no idea where they went or how long they would be gone, but it gave him time to catch up on some napping. Tim returned, ready to go aswell. "I'll be back later," He promised the dog before opening the door and holding it for the girl.

Kayleigh smiled and pulled her father out to the car. She giggled, she was really excited, she missed being at school. She missed her friends.

Tim was practicly pulled out to his car. He opened it up and hopped in. Glancing in the rear-view mirror to make sure that Kayleigh had done the same. "I hope you don't mind holding down the fort for a bit after school. I sometimes have to work late and on the first day back especially," Tim said to the girl.

Kayleigh shrugged "Sure," she said. She had never been home on her own before but Jethro was there, she didn't feel unsafe.

Jacob Sherwood watched the older kids play a game of basketball. He couldn't wait until he was big enough to join in. He would be king of the courts. But for now their answer was that he was too young. The boy turned his head just in time to see little Kayleigh from his class hopping out of an unfamiliar car. It looked like an expensive one teacher had said her mommy died and now she had to go live with her daddy. Maybe her daddy was rich. He put on a fake smile and approached the girl. "Hey Kayleigh. Did you have a nice vacation?" He asked with a smirk.

Kayleigh got out of the car and saw Jacob walking towards her. She rolled her eyes before turning to her dad."Bye daddy, see you tonight," she said before closing the door. Before she could walk anywhere Jacob was there. "It wasn't a vacation." was all she said before flinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking towards the front door. He really bugged her a lot.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her protest that it wasn't a vacation. He followed along behind her, being one of the fastest in class. "Well whatever it was it must have been better than this bore fest. I mean when will I use any of this in the real world? My daddy owns a big business and I am guaranteed a cushy job one day." Brad bragged. "I wish my mommy died too so I could get a bit of a break," he said, trying to get her to cry.

Kayleigh took a breath before continuing to walk. She wouldn't let it get to her. She couldn't. She would just ignore it.

Jacob frowned when he got no real reaction out of the girl. Was he loseing his bullying touch? He decided that he could give it a few more trys before considering her to be a lost cause. "Though I suppose you might be more upset about something like that. You were always mommy's little girl. Your dad looks like the real hotie toitie type," Jacob accused.

She stopped and turned to him. Tears started streaming down her face. She went and smacked him across the face like she had always seen in the movies. She froze after she did that when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was in trouble a teacher had just seen what had happened and she couldn't run now.

Jacob was a bit surprised when the wimp fought back. But at least he had gotten her to cry too. He smirked when he saw the teacher standing behind her and let the tears start flowing down his cheeks. "I.... was just w-w-welcomeing you back. You d-d-didnt have to go and hit me for no reason," Jacob wailed before running off.

The teacher looked down disappointedly at Kayleigh. He had heard about what happened to the poor thing around the teacher's lounge, but he had also heard she was always a real sweetheart. Maybe losing her mother changed her. "Young lady we have a no violence policy here. Your going to have to come with me," The teacher said to the crying Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked up at the teacher, she was crying. "B-But, he, he was being mean about my mommy and daddy!" she cried. She didn't want to be in trouble, she wasn't sorry she did it though.

The teacher shook his head and put a hand on Kayleigh's shoulder, starting to lead her to the office. It was always the good ones who fell the hardest. "It isn't like I heard that one before. I think we are going to have to call home about this one. Even if he was being mean to your parents, violence isn't the answer," the teacher lectured.

She sobbed and her head shot up. "Please no, don't call my daddy," she begged. She might be an understanding guy but he was a cop well sort of, and she didn't think he would be so understand about that.

The teacher looked down at the little girl. It was sad when he had to do this, but he had seen what he had seen and he had to do his job. "I'm sorry, but there is no other option. He will probably be called in for a sit down with the principal," The teacher told her.

Kayleigh bit her lip as they walked into the office she was still crying softly. "There's no way that we can avoid calling my dad?" she asked

The teacher shook his head. "I don't think so. Its the principal who makes the final decision though. So its her who you have to suck up to with you water works, not me," The teacher said, knocking on the principal's door.

Kayleigh looked down and nodded, she knew that wasn't going to happen. She had heard how hard this principal was hard to get along with. He was very mean, she had heard.

The principal heard the knock on the door and he got up went and opened the door and saw a crying little girl and a teacher on the other side. "Hello, come on in. What's the problem?" he asked looking to Kayleigh and then the teacher.

The teacher entered the office, Kayleigh ahead of him, and closed the door behind him. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but this little girl just slapped another student. Claims he was being mean about her parents. I think this one needs a call home," the teacher explained to his boss.

Kayleigh looked up at the principal as the tears started falling again. "Please, please don't call my dad." She begged.

The principal looked down at the little girl then back up at the teacher. "Thanks, I think I can take it from here" he said to the teacher before looking back to Kayleigh. "There is a no violence policy at this school. I'm going to have to call your dad young lady, now sit," he said calmly but firmly.

Tim had just nicely arrived in the bullpen. He was getting some dirty looks from Tony, so it must have been a long week without him. His desk had the usual, 'we missed you Timmy' signs from when he went away and a few balloons. He sat at his desk and his cell rang. "Special Agent McGee," he answered.

"Hello Agent McGee. This is Kevin Henderson, Kayleigh's principal. We have a slight problem here. It seems that your daughter slapped another student. I'm afraid you're going to have to come down so we can see what to do about it." He said watching the young girl.

Tim blinked a few times and got back out of his seat. She didn't seem like the type to hit someone. "I'll be right there," He promised and hung up glancing over to a scowling Tony. "Cover for me. Parental emergency," He ordered his friend.

Tim arrived at the school and made his way to the office. He hadn't been to an elementary school in such a long time. Either he had grown or they were making kids shorter these days. He made his way to the principal's office and knocked on the door, hoping Kayliegh had an explanation and wasn't too scared.

When there was a knock on the door the principal got up and opened the door. "Agent McGee, come in have a seat," he said

Kayleigh wouldn't look up from the ground. She didn't want to look at her dad. She was too scared and upset.

Tim entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs that were across from the principal's desk, glancing over at Kayleigh as he went. "You say she slapped another student?" Tim asked the principal, before turning to look at Kayleigh. "Why would you do something like that?" He asked her softly.

Kayleigh wouldn't look up at him and she didn't answer him. She didn't have a good excuse, sure he had been mean but she shouldn't have hit him.

"Yes, I'm afraid she did. I guess a student was making some mean comments towards her about her mother. We have a no violence policy at this school, and as much as I don't want to I'm going to have to suspend her for a day," he said to Tim.

Tim listened to the reason and really felt for Kayleigh. Her mother just died recently and now an arse was being mean about it. But that didn't excuse the slap, looked like she would be coming to work with him today or something. He nodded to the principal. "I understand sir. We promise it won't happen again," Tim said, getting up and holding a hand out for Kayleigh to take and come with him.

Kayleigh stood up and took his hand but she still didn't look up at him. She didn't know what to say anyways.

"I really hope it doesn't," said the principal. "And Kayleigh I'm sorry about your mother," he said to her he did feel for her but he couldn't let this go.

Tim made his way out of the office and back toward the car in silence. They would have to have a conversation about how the right way to deal with this kind of a situation and what was the wrong way. If he had been thinking ahead, he would have prepared her for this anyway.

Kayleigh wanted to say something to break the silence but she really wasn't sure what she should say. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out in a mumble.

Tim looked down at the girl next to him. She sure seemed sorry. "I believe you. There are other ways to deal with that than a slap. You could have gone and got a teacher or you could have tried talking it out or ignoreing him." Tim said to the little girl.

"I did try to ignore him, He just kept going on and I snapped." She said she was still kind of mad and it came out in her attitude.

Tim looked down at the girl, surprised to hear this anger lashing out at him. It wasn't like he had done anything to upset her. Not intentionally. "Sounds like this guy is a real pain. Looks like you have to come to work with me I guess. Im sure everyone will be thrilled to see you again," Tim said, hopeing he didn't have to make Abby and Palmer babysit.

Kayleigh nodded and bit her lip. "Am I in trouble daddy?" she asked.

Tim glanced down at the girl. "Well I am very disappointed in the way you acted, but im not going to punish you. I think you were probably punished enough missing that science test," Tim said gently down to her.

Kayleigh nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry," she said again, she didn't like disappointing him. When they got to the car she got into the back.

Tim didn't like seeing Kayleigh this upset, but he knew that he had to lay down the law when it came to something like slapping another student. He got in front and glanced in the rear-view mirror at her. He couldn't just leave her home all day. It looked like he would have to take her with him. Hopefully Gibbs wouldn't mind.

She sat it in the back and didn't look up at all. She just sat there and thought about the mistake she had made. "Do I get to meet that scientist person?" she asked her daddy after awhile.

Tim smiled at her question. Maybe this wasn't a good enough punishment after all. "Yeah probably. If I end up having to go to a scene you will be left with her or a guy who helps out in autopsy. I want you to behave for them if that happens," He said, glancing back at her.

She smiled slightly at the idea and nodded. "Yes daddy, I will," she promised. She wondered what this scientist was like, was she nice? "What's her name?" she asked her daddy.

Tim was glad that the sadness in the car was gone. She seemed to have learned her lesson quickly, he didn't know what the principal had said to her about it or anything. For all he knew one day Kayleigh could have a lab like Abby's all to herself. "Her name is Abby. Abby Sciuto. She can be a bit eccentric, but she is a nice woman. Loves kids," He said.

Kayleigh smiled before making a slight face. "Eccentric? What does that mean?" she asked

Tim thought as he pulled up to the building. How to explain eccentric. "Well it means she can be a little bit weird or odd. She is one of the smartest people I know though. Are you ready?" He asked, undoing his buckle.

Kayleigh nodded as she undid her own seatbelt and got out of the car looking around to see if she recognized where she was.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE US WANT TO WRITE MORE.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim got out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She was probably curious as to where they were. "Welcome to my home away from home. The first thing we should do is get you a visitors pass," Tim said as he turned toward the building.

Kayleigh nodded, "Okay." she said as they walked towards the building. It was a big building and she had seen it before many times. Her and her mom always ate lunch across the street once a month. She always wondered why her mom was always staring at that building now she knew.

Tim made his way into the building and stopped at the front desk to get a pass from the security guard. He knelt down next to Kayleigh and put the pass around her neck. "Be sure not to lose this or you could get in trouble wandering around without it," Tim warned her.

"Okay daddy" she said with a big smile on her face. Maybe being suspended wasn't so bad after all. She didn't really get in to much trouble with her dad and now she got to see where he worked and meet some scientist.

Tim nodded and took her hand, heading to the elevator. He knew just where she wanted to go first. The elevator door opened and off got a lawyer and a man who looked like he may have been a suspect. The man glanced down at Kayleigh with a smirk and Tim got a sudden chill, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. Once the man was gone he took her hand again. "Lets give you a little tour of the lab," he suggested.

Kayleigh nodded and smiled. "Sure, that sounds like fun" she said as they walked into the lab and she looked up at the woman who looked up from her computer when they walked in.

Abby smirked when they walked in, she knew who that little girl had to be. Tony had told her about how Tim had a daughter now. She walked over to them, "hi, you must be Kayleigh, I'm Abby." she said to the little girl before looking up at Tim. Funny thing was that there was a past case involving someone finding out about a child and she had told Tim to call his old girlfriends and he said they wouldn't have had a child without telling him. Clearly he was wrong. "Hi McGee."

Tim smiled as he entered Abby's lab, but was confused as to how she knew all this already, but obviously someone had already told her. Probably Tony. But then again Abby seemed to know everything. "Yup this is Kayleigh. She likes science so I thought the lab here would be the best place to start the tour," Tim said, knowing Abby might never let him forget how he was wrong and she was right about the child thing.

Abby smiled at the girl, "you interest in science. Awesome." She said. "And yes, if you want me to show her around the lab, you can go back up to the squad room, if Kayleigh's okay with that," she said

Kayleigh was in awe of all the equipment in the lab that she barley heard Abby. She just nodded and walked into the lab a bit more, but she didn't touch anything she just looked.

Tim watched Kayleigh explore like a kid in a candy store who couldn't afford anything. He smiled at Abby when she offered he could go back to the squad room. He didn't want to stick Abby with babysitting, but he had work to do too. "I owe you one," He said before smiling down at his daughter and heading for the elevator.

Abby smirked "Hey, it's no problem I love kids." She said "Oh and I told you so," she said before turning her attention to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh looked up at Abby and smiled, "This place is so cool!" she exclaimed

Tim turned around and stuck his tongue out at Abby's comment about telling him so before the elevator came. He rode up and slinked back to his desk, hoping that either he wasn't missed or that Tony explained his excuse to Gibbs. He pretended to sort through the blank papers on his desk.

Gibbs walked into the squad room with a cup of coffee and looked at Tim and smirked. "McGee." He said as he walked over to Tim's desk. "Everything alright with Kayleigh?" he asked

Tim looked up at Gibbs and nodded to his question. "I think everything is fine now. Someone was giving her a hard time about her mother and she dealt with it the wrong way. Suspended for the day for slapping someone. She is downstairs with Abby," He explained to his boss.

Gibbs shook his head and nodded. "Alright." He said before going back to his own desk. That girl was a bit of a trouble maker he wondered if it was just because of her mother of if she was always like that. He put that though to the back of his head because he knew Tim could deal with it.

Tim was glad that Gibbs didn't push it or try to give him any parenting advice. He trusted his boss, but he thought he could handle himself in this situation. "I didn't miss a call out or anything did I?" Tim stupidly asked, knowing they wouldn't still be here if he had missed a call out.

"Yes McGee and I'm just sitting here" he said sarcastically and giving him a look. He shook his head and went back to his coffee.

Tim nodded and blushed a bit at his stupid question. "If there was a call I would know about it," He corrected himself, leaning back in his chair a bit and glancing out the window. He half expected it to start raining Pizza like it did in his dream. But before his imagination could go that far he heard a phone ringing. It was Gibbs' phone. Maybe he was a little psychic today.

"Gibbs," he answered his phone. He listened for a minute before hanging up the phone as Ziva and Tony walked into the room. "DiNozzo, McGee, David grab your gear." He said as he grabbed his gun and his badge out of his desk and walked towards the elevator.

Ziva quickly grabbed her gun and badge and followed Gibbs towards the elevator.

McGee grabbed his stuff and started for the elevator. He hoped that Kayleigh wouldn't be too much trouble for Abby, but then again Abby knew how to reach him if she was. If the case got too intense he would have to offer to go down and lend a hand/ keep an eye on them.

Tony was coming back from the head when Gibbs hung up the phone and ordered to grab their gear. He had to dive for his gun and badge in his desk and made the elevator right before it slammed on him. "Where to boss?" He asked, once he got his breath back.

"Griffen High, drug bust. Several of the students were caught with drugs, one of them with four kilos there has to be an outside source." He said as they headed to the car.

Ziva shook her head, "some child had that much on them!?" she asked surprised as she climbed into the back of the car as Gibbs took the driver's seat.

McGee couldn't believe kids these days. He hoped little Kayleigh would have more sense than to get involved with something like that. He jumped in back, knowing tony would want shotgun, and glanced over at Ziva. "Some kids decide that they'd rather party and throw their lives away instead of doing something meaningful," He said as he buckled.

Tony smirked, remembering his college days when he heard it was a drug bust. He knew Gibbs had enough of college after having to get all hand to hand combat on the instructor of one of the programs. "Maybe a cretin Probie is just jealous pencil neck geeks weren't invited to the party," Tony shot to the back seat as he got in.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony's childish comment. "Drugs are not a joke DiNozzo," he said to shut him up. Tony obvious knew that but he didn't want any high school behaviour coming from his agents in the middle of a case.

Ziva made a face at Tony biting her tongue to keep from saying something that would result in a head slap from Gibbs. She just smiled at McGee.

Tony put on his aviator sun glasses and stepped out of the car like they did on those cop shows on TV. Tom Cruise had made these things popular, but detectives rocked them the best. He wanted to make sure every student's head turned when they saw him coming. He glanced over them and winked at a girl who was walking by, going in slow motion.

Tim rolled his eyes at his friend and team mate. Who did Tony think he was impressing? Some high school student who was young enough to be his daughter? For all he knew the girl was his daughter and Tony didn't know. Weirder things had happened. "I think someone is aiming for a head slap," He muttered to Ziva when he caught up to her.

Gibbs just shook his head at the younger agent. DiNozzo really knew how to push the lines when it came to being around girls and woman. "McGee your with me were going to talk to the student who had the large amount of marijuana. DiNozzo, David go talk to teachers and other students see what you can find out about this student" he ordered

Ziva made a face again at Tony. "Tony, she is fifteen at the oldest, seriously?" she asked before nodded at the assignment that she had been given by her boss.

"On it El jefe" Tony said over his shoulder while rolling his eyes at Ziva's comment. "Age is just a number probette. All that mattered is that she was high on the smokin' meter. Maybe we should go back. She could have some valuable information." Tony said, glancing back at the girl.

Tim smiled and waved as Ziva headed off with Tony. In all truth he felt sorry for her stuck with him. But the boss' ruling was final. "So boss where were all these drugs found? I find it hard to believe someone would keep it in their locker like that. Don't they do random locker checks?" Tim asked.

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head hard. "DiNozzo, keep your head on the case," he ordered before walking towards the main office where the student with the drugs was. "Yes McGee they do, makes me wonder what he was thinking." Gibbs told the younger Agent.

Ziva shook her head at Tony. "Tony she fifteen attractive or not can you please just keep your eyes on woman who you can't get arrested for being with." she asked as she made her way to the group of students sitting in the auditorium some of them took off when they saw them coming but two stayed put, one was a cheerleader who looked devastated, the other was a football player they both were in uniform.

Tim snickered as he watched Tony get a head slap, but stopped abruptly as Gibbs rejoined him, so as not to get his own head smacked. "I don't know about kids these days boss. Makes me worry about what my own kid will be exposed to once she reaches high school. I mean if they can get it into a base high school they can get it anywhere," Tim said, following Gibbs because he didn't know where they were going.

Chip McDonald sat on the cool bench in the boys locker room with his head in his hands. How could this have happened to him? He was Chip the Champ, everyone at this school worshiped the ground he walked on. Well almost everyone. His chemistry teacher, Mr Henderson, thought everyone was giving him a free ride. He worked just as hard as everyone else though, if not harder. Then to be called into the locker room where his locker had been opened to reveal drugs? He was so close to getting a scholarship and this would flush it all down the drain.

Gibbs nodded to his younger agent he understood his fear. "That's something that every parent worries about Tim. Just talk to her about drugs and why she should stay away from them. But you don't have to worry about that for a few years," he told his agent as they walked into the locker room. Gibbs walked up to the student who had his head in his hands. "Charles McDonald?" he asked waiting for him to look up at him.

Chip looked up at someone using his full first name. That was unusual for this place. What he saw were two men in suits. Immediately his mind flashed back to the men in black movie he had stayed up watching the night before. Were they here because aliens had planted the drugs? "T-T-They aren't mine. I swear. What do the saucer people have against me?" He asked the two agents

Tim nodded. Gibbs was right, there was still a few years to figure something out with Kayleigh when it came to the hurtles life would through at them. When they approached the football player in question McGee raised an eyebrow. Saucer people? How illogical was that? He would have to keep this from Abby or she would obsess over it.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the student, before flashing his badge to him. "Special Agents Gibbs and McGee." He said, he didn't fully believe that the kid was telling the truth about the drugs not being his but he would humour him for now. "Do you share your locker with anyone? Or does anyone know the combination for your locker?" he asked

Chip glanced up at the badge the older agent flashed. So they were with the government, just the wrong department for it to be aliens. "NCIS. I think you guys came and talked at our school a few times when I was in elementary school and Middle school." Chip said, trying to think back. But Gibbs' question took him on a different train of thought. "Well the coach has all of the combinations on a master sheet on his clipboard, just in case we leave a jock strap in there too long and it starts to stink. My best friend Roger the Rocket has the locker right next to mine so he has seen me put it in before. I dunno if he took note of it or not," Chip said thoughtfully.

McGee couldn't imagine having someone else know any of his combanations. They were such a personal thing and here was this kid who didn't make his friend turn his back or anything. He wasn't convinced it wasn't this guy's stash, but the case was just starting. There was no such thing as open and shut when you were on team Gibbs.

Gibbs took note of the other people who had the combination. "Would Roger have any reason to want to get you into trouble?" he asked as he studied the teenager for any signs of dishonesty coming from him.

Chip shook his head surely. "Of course not. Roger and I go together like chocolate and bacon. He is my right hand man. Sure he has been acting weird lately and got all defensive when I went to him about it, but he would never do something like this to me." Chip assured the agents.

Tim shook his head at what the jock was saying. They weren't always the brightest ones around, those jocks. "Perhaps he was always jealous you got the spotlight while he was a sidekick? Sometimes the second in command wants to go for the leader position so bad they will do anything," McGee suggested.

Gibbs nodded listening to what the kid had to say. "Well, it's a large amount of marijuana. Where did you get it?" he asked trying to catch him off guard. This kid didn't seem to bright maybe he would confess without realizing what he was doing.

Chip shook his head again to McGee's comment, getting frustrated with how thick these agents seemed to be. "He would never. I am sure he would come to me if he wanted some spotlight. I mean I'm not a selfish guy, it takes a whole team to win not one person." Chip insisted, but Gibbs' question made him positive he wasn't getting through to them. "I don't know a drug dealer maybe? There are always bunch of them who hang out in the woods beyond the football stadium. Try one of them. I'll pee in a cup for you. That would prove they aren't mine," Chip suggested.

Tim shook his head. They weren't getting anywhere else with this kid. He hoped that Ziva and Tony were having more luck with their search than he and Gibbs were.

Ziva paid close attention to the expressions of the children they were talking too. "So you say that you did not know that your boyfriend was dealing drugs" she asked the young girl "Or in your case best friend," she asked the other student. "Because that is something that someone who is so close to someone would know." She said.

Olivia shook her head at Ziva. "Chip was not dealing or doing drugs. He's not that kind of guy. I would know if he was." She defended Chip.

Roger nodded to the agent who had managed to corner them. "The dude had too much to lose. He was on top of the world around here and he was a shoe in for a football scholarship next year. If he gets kicked off the team we probably don't stand much of a chance. I am left tackle, QB just isn't my thing." The boy assured the two agents.

Tony, who had been mainly standing back and listening stepped forward. "Did this Chip guy seem to have come into some money recently? You know expensive gifts, new clothes, maybe a car? I know what its like to know a person then be totally blown away when you find out something about them that you didn't see coming." Tony said, meaning McGee's book.

Ziva hated interrogating kids because they had so much experience with lying you could never tell if they were lying or telling the truth. "Well, maybe he figured he would not get caught, and if he did not get caught he would lose nothing," she said trying to figure this out.

Olivia was upset, her boyfriend was basically screwed over now because these two cops seemed like they didn't believe them. "No, he has been working like crazy to be able to buy a car, he has been saving up for like six months. If he had money, he wouldn't be working so hard," she said angrily. It was true on top of football Chip worked a part time job at the dairy shack so that he could save up.

Rodger nodded in agreement with Olivia. "The dudes spread so thin that sometimes at practice when coach is giving us a new play he will start falling asleep. A nice elbow in the side fixes that up though." The jock explained. It was kind of annoying to have a QB who couldn't concentrate. One day it could cost them the championship.

Tony could relate a little with what this chip guy was going through. Sure he had grown up with a rich father, but he never got to see much of the money. He liked to earn whatever he got himself. He did have his dream car once until it got stolen and totalled. "It must be hard having him so busy all the time. I mean with football and homework and a part time job, where dose maintaining a relationship come in?" He quizzed the students.

Ziva made a face, she was starting to possibly think that it might have been a set up, but she wasn't so sure yet.

"He finds the time to be with me, if that's what you mean," said Olivia. "He spends the little free time he has with me. Usually only once a week, I wish he could spend more time with me but I'm a pretty understanding person," she said.

Roger glanced between the two agents, unsure if they thought his friend was innocent or if he was about to be brought down as a drug dealer. "Should Chip like get a lawyer or something?" He asked the two professionals.

Tony took note of the girlfriend's answer to his question. Maybe that was what it all came down to. She wanted more time with him and so planted the drugs to get him kicked off the football team and give him more time for her. He wasn't about to reveal his theory to his top suspect though.

"Well unless you are not telling us something, then he should not need a lawyer," said Ziva. She could tell there was something that Roger was hiding. Maybe he was covering for his friend. But it also seemed like Olivia was telling the truth she really hoped that Tony was picking up on something that she was missing. "Well, thank you for your time. If you think of anything that you think might be helpful please let us know," she said as she handed them each one of her cards.

Olivia shook her head. "Chip does not do or sell drugs and nothing you say will make me think that." She said as she took the card, she didn't think she would need it but it didn't hurt to take it.

Roger took the card, hoping this whole thing would blow over fast. They might start to do more frequent locker checks now. At least his was clean, for the time being. For all he knew he could be the next target.

Tony nodded to the two students and turned to head off. He thought they were starting to get some puzzle pieces that could make the whole thing come together. Put them with whatever McGee and Gibbs found out and they might have a good place to start.

Ziva turned and headed back towards the car. Once they were out of range of any students she turned to Tony. "What do you think? Think their covering for him?" she asked him

Gibbs was waiting by the car for Tony and Ziva to show up, him and McGee had just gotten there. He wasn't sure if it was Chip's drugs or if there was something big going on at this school.

Tony glanced over at Ziva on their way back to the car. "It takes a real pro investigator to tell when they have something to hide. I don't think that they were covering for him exactly, but maybe trying to cover their own asses." Tony said, not wanting to give away his idea just yet. Ziva might say it was hers.

McGee smiled as he saw Ziva and Tony approaching. This was going to be a long one. Sure they were just at the beginning, but they didn't have much of a lead besides Gibbs' gut, and the younger agent had no idea what was on the boss' mind. "Any luck?" he asked as they got close enough to hear.

"Well depends on what you define luck. I do not know for sure but I get the feeling that the accused best friend is hiding something." She said

Gibbs nodded to his agents as they approached. "DiNozzo, what about you?" he asked hoping his senior agent had gotten more than that from the questioning.

Tony listened to what the others were thinking, and it seemed like this was going to be a long case. "Well boss, I think the girlfriend is hiding something. I mean he is the caption of the football team and has to work at keeping his grades up for scholarships. Maybe she felt neglected and looked at this as an idea for getting him off the team," Tony suggested.

Gibbs nodded, "wouldn't be the first time a girlfriend does something to get more time with her boyfriend." said Gibbs thinking about it. "Well, let's get this evidence to Abby and see what she can find." said Gibbs as he got into the car.

Ziva got into the backseat and did up her seatbelt waiting for the other two to get into the car.

When they got back to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs sent McGee down to Abby's lab. Gave him a chance to see his daughter and also get Abby the evidence.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby really needed to go use the bathroom. She looked at Kayleigh who was sitting in the chair next to her. "Hey. I need to go to the bathroom. You going to be ok alone in here?" she asked her with a smile

Kayleigh nodded and smiled. "Yes I'll be fine," she said as she watched Abby leave after she had told her not to touch anything while she was gone. Kayleigh got up and looked around a bit, she knew she really shouldn't but when she came up to the ballistics lab she walked in, there were two guns on the desk in there she looked at them in awe. She knew guns were not toys, she had been told several times by her mother in the past but it never seemed to sink it. She picked up one of the guns and inspected it closely.

Tim came down to the lab with a caf-pow and a smaller caf-pow for Kayleigh. If she was going be working with Abby today she might as well get the whole experience out of it. He also had the evidence from the drugs from the school they had just come from. He was a bit worried Kayleigh would end up getting into that when she went to high school. That was a long way off and she was a smart kid though.

Tim didn't see anyone as he entered the lab, and figured they might be in another part of the lab. He put the drinks and evidence down on the table when he saw the ballistics lab door was open and approached, only to find Kayleigh there unsupervised. In her hand was a gun. A rush of panic ran through Tim. He raced over and took hold of the gun, hoping that Kayleigh would give it up without a fight.

Kayleigh was slightly startled when her dad came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the gun. She let it go right away and bit her lip. How was it, that she always got caught doing things she knew she really shouldn't do? "I-I," she started to say not sure what else to say or do.

Tim took the gun and put it on the table with the other one. It was starting to get annoying that his daughter was in trouble every time he turned around. He knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her angrily.

Kayleigh bit her lip and looked down. "I-I wasn't thinking." She said which was the truth, she really wasn't. She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Tim nodded in agreement with her statement. "Your right you weren't thinking. For all you know that gun could have been loaded. Then you could have damaged one of Abby's machines she needs, or worse yet yourself. Then I don't think a simple sorry would have cut it," McGee said, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Kayleigh let a few tears fall from her eyes, before she looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure what else to say. She had known better and yet she still did it.

Tim did feel a little bad for lecturing like this, but it was about time he started with some tough love. "Do I need someone to watch you ever single minuite? It seems whenever we turn our backs you end up in danger or trouble," He asked the little girl.

Kayleigh looked up when he seemed to be less angry. She bit her lip, "I don't know."

Abby came back from the bathroom and panicked when Kayleigh wasn't where she was before she ran to the other room and saw her and Tim in the ballistics lab. She walked in quickly, "Tim, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left her alone." She said before turning to the girl. "I told you earlier not to come in here," she could tell Kayleigh had been crying. She noticed that one of the guns had also been moved. "She didn't touch the gun?" she asked Tim in a calm but eerie voice.

"Well maybe you should come up and sit in the squad room with me. There is a lot less interesting things up there. Just computers and phones for work purposes only," Tim threatened the child. He knew how excited she had been to see the lab. "It's alright Abby. I don't blame you. Yeah she was looking at one of the guns but I got here before something happened," He filled his friend in.

Kayleigh looked down. "I'm sorry daddy, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Abby," she said "I'll go upstairs with you." She said to her dad she didn't want to look at either of them because she had messed up big time.

Abby shook her head at the little girl. But nodded when she apologized, she bent down to her level. "I don't mind if you stay down here, as long as it's okay with your daddy and you listen to me." She said before looking up at Tim.

Tim looked down at Kayleigh then at Abby then back to his kid again. She really did seem sorry. He was still down at her level so stroaked her hair gently. "Its alright with me as long as you listen to Abby and try to keep out of trouble. Promise?" He asked her.

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay. I promise." She said to her dad looking up at him.

Abby smiled at Tim and nodded. "I'm glad, because you're a great kid when you listen," she said with a smile taking the little girl's hand and leading her out of the room.

Tim followed the two girls out of the room and picked up the smaller caf-pow from the desk handing it to Kayleigh. "Go easy with it. It might make you a bit.... hyper if you go too fast," He warned the child, and then he turned to Abby and held out the evidence to her. "Drug bust at a local high school, not much to go on, see if you can find a direction to point us in?" He requested.

Kayleigh nodded and took the caf-pow and smiled. "Thank you." she said before listening to what he told Abby.

Abby took hers and thanked McGee for it as well before turning to the evidence. "Yay, Evidence." she said excitedly. "Okay, I'll see what I can find."

Tim smiled a bit at how excited Abby was to have evidence. She sure loved her job, not that he didn't love his, though. It was nice to be out in the field instead of stuck behind a desk. He knelt down and kissed Kayleigh's forehead, whispering "Be good," before he turned to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim exited the elevator with a sigh. Kids were so much work sometimes. He hadn't noticed until all of the trouble Kayleigh was getting into. He rounded the corner to the bullpen and Ziva was the only one there. Tony was probably in the head and Gibbs may be up with the director. He went around Ziva's desk and gave her shoulder a small affectionate squeeze.

Ziva hadn't noticed when Tim came back into the squad room. She was busy looking up her symptoms on her computer. She had a feeling she was pregnant and thought a quick search online could help her figure out if all her symptoms were due to pregnancy. When she felt someone grab her shoulder she quickly closed the internet. "Tim, hi," she said not looking back towards him.

Tim raised an eyebrow as Ziva seemed startled by him. Usually she was the one with the ninja sharp senses and aware of everything around her. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. He knelt beside her desk gently. "Hey. Is something up?" he asked her.

She looked over at him and smiled. She shook her head. "No, what makes you think something is

wrong?" she asked him. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to tell him she thought

she was pregnant. She would tell him if she was but not unless she was sure. He already had enough to

worry about with Kayleigh coming into his life.

Tim shrugged when she asked why he thought something was wrong. "You just seem a little on edge and jumpy," he explained. "I delivered the evidence downstairs. Abby seemed happy to see it. But when I got there Kayleigh was in the ballistics lab playing with a gun. Thankfully I got it away from her before she hurt herself," he explained quietly, not sure what he was going to do if this acting out went on.

"No, I am fine," she told him. She listened to him and her eyes widened when he mentioned the gun, but she took a breath when he told her that everything was fine. "Oh, that is not good Tim," she said sympathetically. "But, I am glad things are okay," she added with a smile.

Tim looked up at the other agent. "What am I going to do with her? I am wondering if she thinks she can get away with anything. I mean first she runs away, then she hits someone at school. Now this? I just don't know how to deal with it," the man said softly.

Tony came back from the washroom to find his two partners talking by Ziva's desk. It sounded like trouble in paradise. He couldn't resist adding his input in. "Maybe you should take a lesson out of the book of Gibbs. A swift smack to the back of the head never hurt anyone" Tony suggested.

Ziva was about to say something when Tony walked in. She kind of agreed with Tony. "Tim, it is your choice but, Tony has the right idea. She might also just be acting out because she misses her mother. Try talking to her about it." she suggested.

Gibbs walked in as he hung up his phone. "Well McGee either way it's going to have to wait. We have a breakthrough in the case. A teacher just busted a drug deal going on. Let's go," he said as he grabbed his gun and badge from his desk.

Tim glanced up at Tony, hoping that it wouldn't have to lead to that. He didn't know if he could bear to hit his only child. He would try Ziva's way of just talking to her first, and hope that would work. He went to his desk and grabbed his badge and gun when Gibbs said it was time to go.

Tony grabbed his stuff at the command of Gibbs. "What's the word boss? It was the cheerleader right? I bet that it was the cheerleader," he said to Ziva as he made his way to the elevator.

Ziva also grabbed her stuff and headed towards the elevator.

"Not sure DiNozzo, we will find out when we get there." Gibbs told them as he pushed the button on the elevator to close it and then hit the button for the garage.

Tony was the first to leap from the vehicle when they arrived at the crime scene again. He was pumped and sure that they would go through a door and the girlfriend would be there waiting to be taken away.

Tim got out of the car, rolling his eyes at Tony's enthusiasm and went around the car to open the door for Ziva. He held out a hand to the woman, even though he knew she could have gotten out on her own.

Gibbs got out of the car and shook his head at Tony. He started towards the school knowing his agents would follow him.

Ziva smiled and took Tim's hand, "Tim, they may know but I do not know how much we can get away with while at work. We are already breaking one of Gibbs's rules." She said quietly before following Gibbs and Tony towards the school.

Tony led the way through the school. He had probably been wandering around for 5 minutes until he realised he had no idea where the detention room where the kids were being held was. He stopped and asked a passing janitor who told them it was on the other end of the school. "Follow me Boss," Tony said confidently before starting off again.

Tim smiled a bit when Ziva said they should probably avoid things like this. "Well I am a gentlemanly type so we could pass it off as I would have done it anyway," Tim whispered as he followed Tony and rolled his eyes when the other agent stopped to ask for directions. "I bet you lunch tomorrow afternoon that he gets lost again," Tim whispered to the other agent.

Gibbs shook his head at the younger agent. He was getting cockier by the day. Gibbs would let him lead till he got lost again. He smirked when he passed the room. He walked into the room surprised to see a student he hadn't talked to before.

Ziva nodded, "Just be careful. If I lose this job I will be going back to Israel and that will be the end of us." She told him. She shook her head at Tony, he was going to get himself in trouble. "I am not stupid, I will not make a bet that I know I will lose." She told Tim as she pointed to the room that Tony had passed. "Tony, you passed the room," she called after him before going into the room following Gibbs.

Tony heard Ziva call from behind him and spun on his heal. He couldn't have, could he? "I was just testing your observation skills Ze-vah. You passed." Tony said as he pushed his way through the door before McGee. His face fell when he didn't see the girlfriend anywhere. He did see the best friend and another kid though. Maybe the girlfriend had more than one guy wrapped around her finger? Had to be.

Tim shook his head a bit when Ziva suggested that she might lose her job and be sent back to Israel. That was the last thing he wanted. He grinned a bit to himself as Tony passed the door, but winced as he was pushed aside so the senior field agent could go first. He entered the room where he saw two boys he had never seen before.

Gibbs flashed a warning look to his agents who were starting to act like high school students. He hated when they had to work with teenagers because he team became more like teenagers when they did. He walked over to the teacher and started speaking to him about what happened.

Ziva looked at the two students sitting in the room, one of them she recognized, who was the other? She wondered. She glared hard at Tony, "No you passed, the room that is." She said with a small smirk, before walking over to the one student she did recognize. She had known he was hiding something and was glad her gut was right.

Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva's comment, even if it was true he would never admit it. He too approached the best friend of the suspect and knelt down by the table across from him. "What did she promise you for getting involved in all this? You can never trust girls with pretty eyes like that. I'll tell you what if you cooperate we can make a deal to make sure you get off better than she does" Tony said in a whisper.

Tim glanced at the two new suspects and it seemed that the first one was covered. He approached the second and stood across the table from him. "Agent McGee NCIS. Care to tell me what was going on?" He asked the kid, playing the nice cop first because it's what he was best at.

Roger glanced up at the two NCIS agents who had been questioning him earlier. He was really in for it now. The man seemed to think that someone had put him up to it though. "This isn't what it looks like. What did who promise me? You are making no sense dude" Roger said to Tony before glancing up at Ziva.

Ziva shook her head at her partner. "You will have to excuse my partner he does that sometimes. Says things that do not make any sense," she said flashing a look at Tony to get over himself because it seemed that the cheerleader wasn't involved. "How about you tell me why you are sitting in here. Because when we questioned you earlier you told us that you did not know about your friend and the drugs," she said fixing the younger man with a glance.

"Hi, I'm Matt and I'm not sure, I'm being blamed for something I didn't do. That guy over there is the one you should be talking to. He is the one who is responsible for it. I'm a good student. I get good grades I'm on the safety patrol at the local community center." He said which was true the only part that wasn't, was that he wasn't involved, but he wasn't about to admit to it.

Tony glowered up at Ziva as she told the kid in front of them that he didn't make any sense. But then again it looked like his plan to get the cheerleader thrown under the bus wasn't going so smoothly, so they were going to have to do things Ziva's way for now.

Tim listened to the story that the Matt boy had to offer and it made him smile a bit. Unless he was being lied to this boy seemed to be a good apple that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Well Matt we have been called in because of a drug circle that has been going around the school. As I am sure you know drugs are serious stuff" Tim said softly to the boy in front of him.

Roger glanced up at Ziva with a nod about what she said about her partner. Then came the question of what he was doing here. "Well after you guys left I decided to go and do a bit of investigating myself. The only other person I found in the clearing was the nerd over there and I decided to interrogate him. I suppose it might have gotten a bit out of hand," Roger explained.

Ziva shook her head, "why do I think you're lying to us?" She asked crossing her arms at the boy. "And interrogating someone is not your job. If you suspected someone you should have just called us. That's why I gave you my card." She said to the boy.

Matt looked up at the agent and nodded, "Of course Sir, I know how serious and what it can do to you. I would never be involved in something like that." He told the older man, he would answer his questions but not give him anymore than that.

Tony listened to the boy's side of the story then how Ziva reprimanded him for it. "Go easy on the boy Ziva. He probably just wanted a little bit of recognition around here for being the brave one to solve the case and put himself in harm's way to do it. Being stuck in someone else's shadow must suck. Just ask our other partner over there. He has been in my shadow for years haven't you Probie?"Tony called over to the other agent with a smirk.

Tim glanced over at Tony and rolled his eyes at the comment the other agent had made about being stuck in a shadow. He looked down at the Matt kid, who seemed to be a good student so probably thought the same and said quietly "Jocks can be such morons sometimes can't they?"

Roger looked down as Ziva gave him a lecture about how it wasn't his job to follow his own leads, but was surprised when her partner stood up for him kind of. "I am not in Chip's shadow, we are a machine and if one cog on that machine is out of place the whole thing goes wrong. It would be nice to have been the one to catch the dangerous drug dealer though," Roger said to the agents.

"Tony that is the point he is seventeen, if he puts himself in harm's way and then gets killed he will not get the chance to come out of someone else's shadow. Or he will not be around to be part of this machine he talks about." She said. "I know you want to help your friend, but getting yourself involved will only look bad on you, right now you are not looking so innocent." She told him glaring at him.

Matt shook his head but nodded to the agent, "they can be. Ninety percent of the time." He said rolling his eyes.

Tony glanced over at the junior field agent as he made the comment about jocks and how dumb they were. He left Ziva with the first kid, and joined McGee at the second, head slapping him as he got there. "What was that McZero? I couldn't hear you over my year and a half over you on this team. Who is this and why is he of any importance to us?" Tony demanded.

Roger looked up at Ziva when she mentioned he could get killed. "I had never thought about that. I guess it's still early enough in the year if I did get killed then I would get a whole page dedicated to me in the school yearbook. That would be cool." The jock said and he started to imagine what that page would look like, being brought out of his own world by Ziva's comment. He didn't look innocent right now? "I swear I didn't do anything. I'll pee in a cup" Roger assured her.

Tim looked up as Tony approached and head slapped him. He glowered at the other agent. "This is Matt, and as far as I can tell he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's a good kid, gets good grades and studies herd. He is way too smart to get involved in things like this." Tim assured his partner

Gibbs heard Tony and McGee and went over and smacked Tony on the back of the head before this could get any further. "DiNozzo." He warned before going over to Ziva and the other kid.

Ziva shook her head there was no way this kid was the ring leader in any drugs going around, he didn't have the brains to do it. The kid had more of an ego then Tony and she wanted to smack him upside the head so badly. "Just because you are not doing drugs doesn't mean you are not selling them," said Ziva still trying to get a reaction from him.

Matt looked up as the other agent came over rolling his eyes at the immaturity of someone as old as him. "He's right. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This guy over here needs to get some investigative training before he starts accusing people of anything." He said pointing to Roger. "Not that I think he's involved either, he doesn't have the brains to be part of any ring of drugs." He said.

Tony winced as Gibbs came by and hit him in the back of the head. That was always a sign that it was time for him to grow up and concentrate on the job before them. "Got it boss, shutting up now" Tony said as he listened to how McGee described this new kid. "Well doesn't he sound like a McBoyscout? You seem to have little faith in your friend over there. How would you know it took brains to run a drug ring?" Tony questioned.

Tim glanced up at Tony with a smirk after Gibbs was gone to the other student. "Quit being so paranoid DiNozzo. If you're so worried that Matt here may be involved in all this then why not get a warrant to search his locker. In fact why not get a warrant for each of their lockers and stay out of our way" McGee suggested.

Rodger looked up with his dumb jock look on his face as Ziva said him being involved in trafficking drugs didn't mean he necessarily used them. "Well then do a credit check or something. Just find a way to prove I have about as much money as a kid my age should, none." Roger snapped as he looked up at the silver haired man that had just approached them. Gee he was intimidating.

Matt snorted a laugh, "I may not be involved in a drug ring but I know it's not something that's easy to cover up. And with how long this drug ring has been going on it's not like someone as clueless as him could possibly have anything to do with it." He said, "and he is the furthest thing from my friend," he told the agents.

Ziva nodded, not sure where else to go with the questioning.

Gibbs listened to the two boys talk, he knew there was something going on there. His gut was telling him these boys were involved.


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY to all he loyal followers who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. This is it. Sorry it has taken so long. Just been a lot of stuff going on for the two of us who are writing this and took awhile to be able to figure out where we are going to be going. This chapter is the start of a new plot idea. Be warned it may not be an easy subject for some.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS THE START OF A CHILD KIDNAPPING CASE.

Tim yawned a bit as he drove down the road to Kayleigh's school. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, because of the case they were working on at work, a school with a drug problem and virtually no leads. He glanced in his rear-view mirror at his little girl in the back, hoping he wasn't showing that he was stressed. "What are we not going to do today at school?" He asked his daughter.

Kayleigh bit her lip and looked out the window when her father asked her that. "I'm not going to hit anyone." She mumbled softly before looking down to her feet. She didn't like that he brought it up but she knew she had done something wrong and he was just making sure that she didn't think to do it again.

Tim glanced back at the little girl with a nod. "That's right. I'm sure you and Abby had fun yesterday, but I hope that you've learned your lesson." He said softly. He knew Abby didn't mind watching the kid for him, but school was important too. "I might have to pick you up after school then dropping you off at home while I go back to work. There's a lot of stuff going on at work. I will order you a pizza and everything," Tim promised as he pulled up in front of the school.

Kayleigh nodded and smiled, she had, had a lot of fun the day before with Abby but she was glad to be back at school. "I did daddy." She said softly before untying her seatbelt and opening the door. She nodded about him picking her up and driving her home. "Okay," she said as she jumped out of the car and grabbed her backpack, "bye," she said as she closed the car door.

Tim watched as his little girl promised she had learned and got out of his car. She was so mature for her age, and even though he had just known her for a few weeks, but he felt a connection to her. "Bye. I love you," Tim said softly, even though the girl had been long gone. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed off to work.

A man leaned against the school building watching all the kids go by. He had only caught a quick glance at the student he was looking for, but he was sure he would able to pick her out. He smirked when he saw the student in question getting out of her father's car and he made sure the car had pulled away before he approached the little girl. "Hey little lady, your father works at NCIS doesn't he?"The man asked sweetly.

Kayleigh looked around the playground to see if she could find her friend, she couldn't see her, she must not have arrived at school yet. Kayleigh looked up as a man came over to her and started speaking to her. She tilted her head and made a face, "Ur, Yes he does. Why do you ask?" she asked the older man as she lifted her bag over her head and on to her shoulder so she didn't have to carry it

The man smiled kindly down at the little girl. "I work with your father at NCIS. I saw you for a half a second yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to properly meet you" The man pulled from his arse, though this was just a kid and how would she know he was making it up? "You see I have a reason for coming here today. Your daddy has been kind of sad around the office lately, and thought you might be able to help me cheer him up," The man suggested.

Kaylee nodded to the man and smiled softly at him. He was someone her father worked with so she let down her guard and spoke to the man. "I would love to cheer him up, but I don't know how I could do that. Well other then stay out of trouble." She said softly.

The man reached down and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Oh well you see little princess your daddy is a pretty family oriented guy. I figure a nice visit from his daughter would make him feel much better and he might be in the mood to do things with you when he gets back home." The man said to the girl in front of him. He had his sources in the NCIS giving him info on each agent.

Kayleigh smiled and nodded, "I like that idea but I don't know if I should leave school. I already missed yesterday. But if it will make him feel better then okay." She said looking around behind her as the bell rang before looking back up at the man.

The man smiled as the little girl agreed to go with him. He had her hook line and sinker. He reached out with his hand to take hers. "I'm sure it will be a nice surprise for him. I'm also sure that you are a quick learner and will be able to catch up on what they do today in no time." He said gently to the little girl.

Kayleigh smiled and took the man's hand and followed him. She nodded and shrugged, "yes, I'm sure I won't miss that much." She told him as she waited for him to lead her to wherever he was parked because she didn't know where.

The man led the little girl to the car he had brought. He unlocked it and went around to the driver's side, hopping in. The engine roared to a start and the man buckled up. He turned to watch for the little girl to get in her side. "Buckle up little lady. Don't want your dad getting mad at me for not keeping you safe now do we?" The man asked.

Kayleigh took her book bag of her shoulder and got in he put the bag down next to her and buckled up her seatbelt like she was told. She smiled and shook her head, "no I don't think we would want him to get angry." She said, she wouldn't want to have her dad angry when she was doing this just to make him happy. She had been able to tell that whatever he was doing at work was stressing him out and she didn't like it.

The man smirked and locked the door as the little girl shut hers. He sped off down the road with a side words glance at her. "Oh trust me your daddy might be madder at me than you would think. You should have kissed him goodbye this morning, because that could be the last time you see him" He said with a laugh.

Kayleigh couldn't believe what she had just heard. She tried to open her door but couldn't she looked up at the man and teared up a little. "What? I-I. Why?" she asked starting to cry more. She now realized that she had fallen for something that she was always warned against.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. I know. I know. It has been –forever- since we have updated this story. And we apologize. It took us awhile to figure out where we were going to go with this chapter and then we had to rewrite it when the original copy of it had been deleted by accident. But here finally is the next chapter. Thank you for waiting in there with us and we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Tim had kind of a bad feeling as he drove away from the school that day. Something just wasn't right; maybe he was starting to pick up the gut from Gibbs. He parked in his usual spot and made his way up through the elevator. He made his way to his desk, but nobody seemed to be around. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, so the man sat in his chair and put his head on his arms on his desk. It wasn't like he had never slept here before.

Kevin Henderson was just informed that Kayleigh McGee was not at school but he had seen her outside earlier. He had checked outside on the play ground before he went into his office to call her father. He figured that maybe he had forgotten that she had an appointment and came to pick her up or something. He looked up the number and dialled the number waiting for Agent McGee to pick up he just wanted to be sure that is what had happened.

Tim jumped a bit when his phone rang. Had Gibbs' telekinetic powers told him that someone was slacking off? He sure hoped not, the man had very understood with all of this. He picked up his phone quickly "Agent McGee" He answered and fired up his computer, trying to act like he had been doing something all along.

"Agent McGee, this is Kevin Henderson. I was calling to check in on Kayleigh since she didn't show up in class today. Is she sick today?" He asked the man as he leaned back in his chair a little.

Tim's heart skipped a beat when he heard the all too familiar principal on the other end of the phone. What had she done this time? But when the man announced she hadn't shown up for class the Agent couldn't believe it. Sure Kayleigh wasn't the best kid he could ask for sometimes, but skipping class? He didn't believe it. "I dropped her off myself about a half an hour ago actually." Tim answered quietly. He had to get there, and fast. "I will be right there" He told the other man and hung up, knowing he could get more details in person. This wasn't happening. The agent put his head in his hands gently with a sigh.

At that mention the Principal knew that something wasn't right. Sure Kayleigh could be a bit of a handful at times but in the couple years that she had been going to that school only once did she not come to school and that is when she had been sick so he knew that this meant that the girl had been taken from the school by someone that her father didn't know. "Okay. I will see if maybe she is hiding somewhere in the school." He said so that the man would not worry too much and that he wouldn't get into an accident on the way to the school.

Tim gathered himself together enough to get out of his seat. Sure things looked bad, but for all he knew it was like the principal said. The school was a pretty big place to play hide and seek though. The agent made his way over to the elevator and pushed the down button, wishing a bit that he didn't have to go through this alone. Even Tony would be good company right about now.

Ziva had just come into the building and had gotten on the elevator when it got up to the bullpen she was about to walk out when Tim was about to get on she took one look at him and knew something was not right. "Tim? Where are you going?" She asked him tilting her head a little.

Tim watched the elevator open to reveal Ziva. Sure he sucked at lying, but how could you tell your girlfriend that you lost track of your own daughter. "J-J-Just out for coffee. Did you need a refill on your tea?" He asked softly, feeling about ready to cry. He knew he couldn't keep up this lie for long though. He got in and pressed the ground floor before slumping against the wall of the elevator. "I dropped Kayleigh off at school this morning, but she never showed up for class. It's not like her to skip Ziva, she seems to like school. What do I do?" Tim asked shakily.

Ziva looked at him and listened to the bullshit about getting coffee she was about to call him on it when he walked into the elevator and told her where he really was going. Her eyes widened when he said that Kayleigh wasn't at school after he had dropped her off. "Maybe she did not want to go to class maybe she misses her mother. She is probably just hiding somewhere in the school." She told him. She wondered if that could be true but she had a bad feeling that there was something else going on. "You have to relax Tim. Until you know for sure she is not at the school you cannot panic." She told him as the elevator ended on the ground floor. She took his hand and pulled him gently towards her car. "I am going to go with you and I will drive." She said. She was not going to let him drive when he was as shaky as he was.

Tim watched Ziva's face and knew she wasn't about to believe him. He barely believed himself. When he told her the truth she said the same thing the principal did about her hiding around the school. They didn't know until they checked did they? He nodded and squeezed her hand when she took his and lead him out of the building. Normally he would protest to her driving, but they were in a hurry so he just nodded and got in the other side. "Thanks for being here for me" He said softly.

Ziva nodded and smiles softly. "Of course Tim, I am always here for you." She told him as she got into the car and started it up. She drove towards the school hoping that she was right and that Kayleigh was hiding somewhere. When they got to the school she parked and got out of the car and waited for Tim to lead the way to the office.

Tim got out of the car and joined Ziva, taking her hand gently. Elementary schools could be like a maze, and he had never fully been shown around this one, but he could find the office just fine. He pushed the door to the lobby open and took a seat, just in case the principal was in with someone else at the moment. His child might not be the only one lost.

When they got to the office Ziva let Tim sit. She told the woman who was sitting at the desk up front who they were.

When the Principal was informed that Tim McGee was there he went out into the lobby. "Agent McGee. You can come in now." He said as his attention went to the young woman.

Ziva spoke. "My name is Agent David. I am one of Tim's coworkers." She told him.

He nodded and told her that she could join them as well.

Ziva looked at Tim and waited for him to get up and follow the Principal.

Tim kind of zoned out going through the different possibilities. It could have been that Ziva and the principal were right about her hiding somewhere because she missed her mother. It could also, though, have been that she was kidnapped and he would never see her again. He came back to reality when the principal invited Ziva in with them. He was thankful for that. He didn't think he could do this alone. He followed the other man and took a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk.

Ziva sat down in the other seat next to Tim as the Principal sat down in his seat.

"Agent McGee, after I called you I had a couple staff members help me search the entire school and I'm sorry to have to say that we could not locate her. After searching I pulled up the camera that we have set on the play ground and on the parking lot. It looked like there is a man who is speaking to her but we cannot see his face and then the parking lot shows her getting into his car. We have notified the police and they are on route. Don't worry Agent McGee we are going to find her."

As the man spoke Ziva's heart started beating faster she took Tim's hand and squeezed it as she knew this was not something that he was going to be happy to hear and she wanted him to know that she was here for him. "Tim. You put a tracking device on her shoe after she ran away when you first got her yes?" She asked him looking at him. "We could find her though that?" She asked him.

Tim looked hopefully up at the man on the other side of the desk. He didn't want to take teachers away from their other duties around the school. But his heart sank when he heard they had no luck and of the fact they reviewed the tapes, showing her getting into a stranger's car. Hadn't she been taught better than that? He felt partially responsible for not being there to teach it to her himself. "Thank you for trying." He said to the principal before turning to Ziva again. She was right though, he had just been so preoccupied he had forgotten. "I knew there was a reason I liked you" He said to the girl beside him.

The principal nodded when he was thanked for trying. He had only wished he could have done more to keep this from happening in the first place.

Ziva smiled a little when he told her he knew that there was a reason he liked her. "We do not necessarily need the police involvement. She is the daughter of a NCIS agent I do believe that makes it NCIS jurisdiction. Yes?" She asked Tim wanting to make sure that she was corrected before the police showed up. She knew Tim would feel better if Gibbs was on the case because she knew Gibbs would not rest till she was found.

Tim nodded a bit when Ziva reminded him this would be NCIS jurisdiction because it was the child of a NCIS agent. The local Leo's weren't bad, don't get him wrong, but he would like to have more involvement himself if it was a NCIS case. "Thank you for all your help, but I think we can take it from here" Tim said to the principal as he got up and waited for Ziva to join him.

Ziva got up but before she left she turned to the Principal. "Do you think we could get a copy of those videos you have from today? Maybe we can idea the man who took her." She asked the Principal.

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you without a warrant." He told her.

"Do you really think we will have a problem getting one? Do you really want to take the chance of the school board getting sued for not keeping a better eye on the people who run their school?" She asked in a low voice.

The Principal raised his eyebrow before opening his top drawer and handing her the tapes.

Ziva took the tapes and thanked them as she took Tim's hand and made her way out of the office.


	12. Chapter 12

Abby was in her lab working on the tapes to see what she could find but the angles of the cameras and the bastered was standing with his back to the camera. The only view of his face was a blurry one. While she attempted to run facial recognition on the distorted face she was busy trying to see what she could do to make the face less blurry. Since she didn't have any other evidence as of yet she was doing everything she could to get a match.

Tim couldn't help but pace back and forth in the lab. It felt like this was taking forever, this was his own child after all. He had already been sent to get a caf-pow once, but he figured that was just to get him out of her hair. He knew from experience these things could take a long time. He leaned against the desk. "Come on Abbs" He pleaded

Abby looked back at Tim and scowled. "I'm going as fast as I can here Tim. If you have any ideas on how to do this faster speak now. I have tried …" She started rambling about all the programs she had tried as she kept trying program after program trying to find a better view or less blurry angle. Normally having Tim in her lab was a great help but right now he was just pacing back and forth and frankly she was getting a little frustrated with him but she was letting it slide because she knew he was worried about his little girl. She took a sip of her caf-pow before she heard a buzzer going off she slid over to the computer and saw that no facial match had come up. And then another buzzer went off, this was her computer telling her they had traced the device that Tim had on his daughter's shoe. "Got ya!" She cheered.

Tim felt a little bit guilty for snapping at Abby. He knew it wasn't her fault they were having no luck, it was the dirt bag who took Kayleigh. He could just picture her somewhere all tied up and scared, he had to rescue her. He just had to. Tim opened his mouth to apologize when the buzzers started going off on Abby's computer. Finally success! He was gunna get his little girl back!

Abby wrote down an address and called up to Gibbs telling him that she was sending Tim up with it before handing it to Tim. At the moment, she wouldn't put it past Tim to leave to go get his little girl back without any back up. She trusted Tim it wasn't that but she knew that if it was her little girl that is exactly what she would do. "Tim. Go get her." She told him before going back to her computer to try and figure out who the guy was.

Tim watched as Abby wrote down the address and called up to Gibbs. Looked like he was going to make a small detour on his way to the rescue, It was probably for the best, but he didn't have much time to spare. He took the address from Abby and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Abby Sciuto, you are a genius." He complemented her kissing her cheek quickly and rushing upstairs.

Abby smiled and looked at him as he left he was turning into a mini Gibbs on this case.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs pulled up to the address it was an old 8 floor high apartment building that was going to be torn down the following day. He got out of his car and closed the door and seeing that it was locked.

"Ziva pick the lock." He told her

Ziva went and picked the lock quickly getting them into the building.

"Tony, Ziva. Start from the first floor and work your way up only checking odd numbers, Tim your with me were checking even numbers." He told his team

Ziva nodded and took the lead assuming Tony would be following and went to the end of the hall.

Gibbs headed to the stairs and went up them to the second floor.

Tim was glad Gibbs had been the on driving to the location. It got them there quite quickly and the younger man listened to the plan. It sounded like it would work. Right now the only thing on his mind was saving Kayleigh, but if he did need a partner, there was nobody better than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "On your six boss," Tim joked, glancing over at Tony.

Tony made a face at Tim. He felt sorry for the guy, daughter kidnapped and all, but now stealing his catch phrase? Not cool. He glanced at Ziva with a smirk. "I think, since I am the senior field agent, I should lead the way, probette." Tony joked.

Gibbs started on the first room to the left searching every room in every apartment checking with Tim and getting a nod for confirmation that he was ready to go into each room. When they were done with the second floor then went on to the fourth

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony. She didn't care all she wanted to do was find Kayleigh. The two of them did the same thing as Gibbs and Tim checking each room before going onto the next floor.

Tim followed Gibbs, as much as he wanted to rush ahead. He knew that it wouldn't be safe to do this alone. Most of the rooms were empty, but he knew every empty apartment meant that they were that much closer to Kayleigh. They had been at this for a while though, and with no luck. He knew Gibbs wasn't about to let him run helter skelter though. He paused for a moment when he heard footsteps above them, but it was probably Tony and Ziva.

Tony couldn't help but remember the day Paula Cassidy died. There had been a trap door in the building, so why not someone desperate put a secret room in an apartment. He followed Ziva, but checked the wall briefly before they would leave. He reached an apartment door that was still locked. "After you," he said, stepping aside for Ziva

Gibbs was heading up to the next floor when he heard Ziva's voice and quickly ran towards it.

Ziva made a face at Tony. Why was every other door open but this one locked? She picked the lock slowly and then pulled out her gun. She looked up at Tony and waited for him to nod before opening the door quickly. Only to see Kayleigh tied up to a chair blind folded and gagged, with a man standing behind her with a gun. "FEDERAL AGENTS FREEZE."

The man smirked when he saw a rather attractive woman opened the door. He knew that this would happen eventually. He held the gun to the side of the little girl's head and knelt so they would have to shoot her to get to him. "Despite times call for desperate measures. Ever since Matt told me you clowns were onto him, I needed a little collateral to stay in the game. She made the perfect bait." The man said softly, nodding to Kayleigh.

Tim rushed up the stairs after Gibbs and glanced into the room over Ziva's shoulder. There was his little girl all tied up and the dirt bag using her as a human shield. When he made eye contact with the crook, the bad man smirked and eyed the gun in his hand. Tim knew if they came any closer Kayleigh would get it.

Kayleigh screamed and starting crying at the familiar voices and then she felt something cold against her head she twitched slightly and started crying even more.

Ziva growled at the man, she was not happy she had her gun pointed to him but she couldn't get a good angle where there was no chance of hitting Kayleigh.

Gibbs pulled Tim away from the room. "Stay here. Do not move. It's better for you and your daughter if you don't see anything and the guy can't see you." He told his younger agent before he ran back to the room to assist Tony and Ziva. "Let her go. Holding her hostage isn't going to help anything. You kill her, you will be going away for a long time. If you let her go maybe we can work something out for your son and you.

The man softly shook his head. Jail wasn't anything new to him. He had been sent there for a year or two in his youth and he survived just fine. "I don't think I could let you off that easy. I suppose I might agree to exchange one hostage for another, though, and I have my eye on one in particular." The man said, eyeing Ziva with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva looked over at Tony and Gibbs, she knew neither of them would like the option but she was all for it. After all she could defend herself a lot better than a tight up eight year old. "Fine. I will go in her place. But you will first remove her gag and blind fold and then untie her."

Gibbs looked at his younger agent with a glare and a growl, but he would see where this went.

The man nodded as the pretty agent agreed to his conditions. "But you're not allowed to bring that gun with you. Maybe I should have your partner there do a cavity search on you to make sure there are no concealed weapons." He smirked, nodding at Tony as he removed the blindfolded from the girl. He then took the gag out of her mouth

Tony glanced at Ziva. He knew the guy might have been kidding, but there was an off chance that he really was going to make him search Ziva and prove she had no weapons. "I hope you know what you're doing" Tony muttered to Ziva as he glanced back at the room Gibbs had taken Tim to.

Ziva nodded and placed her gun on the floor and removed her gun from her ankle holster and her knife from her waist. "He can search me. Hell you can search me I do not care. Untie her and let her go and I will come."

Gibbs watched as his agent removed both of her guns and her knife. She was nuts and he really didn't like this plan at all. "Ziva. Don't do it. Don't play the hero we can do this without you going in."

Ziva ignored the older man which she knew could be fatal but she could die right now anyways.

Kayleigh opened her eyes and opened and closed her mouth as she started to breathe more normally although she was petrified for her life.

The man nodded watched as the agent took off her 2 guns and her knife. An offer to check her himself? That was an offer he couldn't refuse. He untied t he little girl and took her by the arm and guided her over to the agents. He handed her off to the younger one and took the woman by the arm, satisfied with his trade.

Tony knelt beside the little girl who had just come out of a hostage situation. The poor little thing looked scared to death. He slowly picked her up and took her to another room. Whatever was going to happen here, she didn't need to see it. He started checking her for any injuries. She probably needed someone to hold and protect her after that, and that should probably have been her father. He didn't want Tim to know Ziva was in danger, so he put his arms around the little girl himself instead.

Ziva went with the man as soon as she was sure that Kayleigh was in good hands. Once they were far enough away she looked back at Gibbs with a look and quickly ducked out of the way of the shot.

Gibbs knew what was coming from the look on Ziva's face so as soon as she ducked he took a shot shooting him in the head.

Tim heard a gunshot and his heart skipped a beat. Had that bastard killed his little girl? The parent in him came out again as he disobeyed his boss' orders and rushed to the apartment where all the action was. The chair was empty and Tony was gone. All that was there was Gibbs, Ziva and the body of the dead Kidnapper. He gave Gibbs a sheepish grin.

Tony tried to cover the little girl's ears when the gun went off. He trusted it was the good guys winning again. It sounded like Gibbs' gun anyway. He smiled down at the little girl in his arms. "What do you say we go find your daddy?" He suggested.

Gibbs looked up when he saw the man had rushed over and glared at him. "McGee! I told you to stay put." Just then his phone rang. "What is it abbs?"

"_GIBBS, GIBBS, GIBBS I KNOW WHO DID IT! IT WAS George Hollister!"_

"Yeah Abbs we know,"

Abby pouted how did he boss always know these things?

Ziva looked up at Tim and walked over to him and pushing him out of the room.

Kayleigh looked up at the older man and nodded to him, she was still terrified and wanted to see her daddy. She needed her daddy.

Tim took Ziva's hand softly. He wished he had known what had happened in the end. He looked into the other agent's eyes. Something had been on his mind lately. "Listen, I just want to thank you for everything you have been doing to help me with Kayleigh. She can be quite a handful. I was thinking that maybe you could move in with us? I mean... if you want to... it would be better to have two sets of eyes on her than one." Tim managed to get out.

Tony smiled and took the little girl by the hand. He led her back out to the hallway where he saw Tim had come out of hiding as well. He let go of the little one so she could run to her daddy.

Gibbs had already left the room to go and find Tony and Kayleigh and he saw them coming

Ziva looked up at Tim and smiled she was about to say something when..

"DADDY!" Cried Kayleigh as she ran to him.

Tim knelt down and wrapped his arms around the little girl when she came running. "Oh honey I missed you so much." Tim said as he scooped her up and spun her around. Nothing could compare to this moment. "I promise nothing like this will ever happen again!" He said, though he could never make sure of that.

Ziva smiled at the two hugging and walked up to Tim and whispered into his ear. "Yes." Before walking away from them a bit and going over to where Gibbs was to give them some time alone.

YAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS! WELL THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY BUT I PROMISE YOU IN THE NEAR FUTURE WE WILL WRITE A CONTINUATION. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS WE ENJOYED WRITTING IT. –BOWS- THANK YOU FROM mcgeek2009 & myself


End file.
